Final Fantasy: Fusion
by Eden R. C
Summary: Two worlds in dire peril and only Cloud and his friends teaming up with Squall and his friends can stop the evil that is trying to spread chaos! What well happen! Part of Destiny Series.
1. Chapter One: Two Worlds

F.T.: ok this story happens after my last two stories. And here with me is not someone not staring in this story lady you hate him but love him say hi to Vincent!

Vincent: ...

F.T. so Vincent I heard that you first big staring role didn't do so well how do you fell about that?

Vincent: ...

F.T.: ok so how come you did not get back to me about the story?

Vincent: ... i'm out of here.

F.T.: wait you can't leave during an interview!

* * *

Final Fantasy: Fusion

Chapter one: Two Worlds

Lifestream… the blood of ours and every world. The Promise Land… it is the land of supreme happiness. Sephiroth, a great soldier who was once part of a great company know as ShinRa, at one time use this energy and tried to become a god. But Cloud and his friends stopped him and Jenova! Two years have passed since then and Cloud was once again drag into a fight by clones of him and the great general of ShinRa himself, Sephiroth!

Tifa along with Layra, Barret, and Vincent took care of three of them: Ren, Jenchi, and Luz. While Cloud, Nanaki, and Yuffie defeated: Sephiroth, Jenova, Vilene, Lloyd, and Ian… oh I better not forget my father, Cid, was there… I guess. The great Sephiroth gave his own life to do away with the evil Jenova once and for all. The world seemed safe… till two worlds decided that we its children did not need to be there… a faith that all worlds have to endure.

Eight years have went and I, Zach Highwind am now an eight year old boy who is now living with Cloud and Nanaki. I ran down the with my sword to meet up with Cloud who by the way is outside Cosmo Canyon. This story is not about me no, no. But of how Cloud and a group of complete strangers fought to protect the world… or should I say worlds! Oh that's me wearing the purple shirt and the pants. I have brown eyes and my hair is long… up to my hips long, and it is blonde. The only trade mark of my father.

"Come at me with every thing you got Zack!" yelled a man wearing white muscle shirt and black blue jean and boots that come up to his ankles.

I saw a girl wearing all pink and a skirt with brown hair and blue eyes she looked just like me and why shouldn't she, she is my twin sister after all.

I ran at him with Aerith who pulled out her guard staff and attacked! I pulled out the Heavy Buster Blade and attacked as well! Cloud stood there as if he was going to let us attack but at the end two swords came and blocked our attacks! He then pushed us away and the battle was already over as he held the swords to our necks!

Cloud looked at both of us "how many times have I told you if you are going to attack a person all at once you should never attack with at the same move."

Me and Aerith both look at Cloud "sorry."

My sister got up and walks up to him "uncle Cloud can I talk to you?"

Cloud nods his head and takes her to the other sides of the stairs "so what can I do for you Aerith?"

She looks at me, as I sharpen my Buster Blade that Cloud gave me.

She then looks at Cloud "well uncle as you know that tomorrow is my parents anniversary and I want you and Nanaki to come with us. So can you come?"

Cloud looks at her "well I don't know… only you and Zach should go. Not me or Nanaki."

She grabs his hand "please uncle Cloud. Zach won't go with out a reason.. And seeing at less mother should be enough but as long as father is there he won't go."

Cloud smiles "ok I'll go."

After the talk that Cloud gave me and my sister we went to bed. But that morning Cloud got up and got ready to go he put on what look like a black zip up a sleeveless sweater that covered the white muscle shirt. Then he placed sheaths on both sides of his legs and one on his mid back. And lastly one hanging on his right side of his shoulder. He walked down stairs and saw that Nanaki was talking to some one. He went down all the way he saw that it was my father and mother.

My father saw Cloud and said "hey nice look Cloud!"

Mother looked at him "be nice to him. He teaching and taking care of our children."

My father looked at her "yeah I know! But damn looked at the way he is dressed! Funny looken if you ask me!"

Cloud just smiled and went down and greeted his friends.

But on another world something was happing! A man wearing a pear of black wool pants with brown belts cress crossing at his waist. His jacket was black and has blue gentle but strong eyes. His hair was semi long. And his shirt that he wore under the jacket was black as well, he has a scar between his eyes going from the top of his left eye to the bottom right eye. He walked up to a large door and pushed it open. There he saw four people he knew quite well.

The one with beige pant with white shoes and a blue button up shirt. The man with the scar walked up to him "how do you do President Laguna."

Then saw that two other men where behind him "and you too Kiros, Ward."

He then looked to his right and saw that a woman in a Galbadian uniform. She has long black hair that came to her back of her shoulders. Her gentile eyes that touch everyone hearts could be seen form under her hat.

The scared man looked at her and smiled as she did the same thing "Rinoa you look lovely today."

She started to blush, then a tall women pushed open the doors. She was wearing a pinkish red skirt-outfit, long black boots, her sleeves are a dark pinkish red. She also has long blonde hair that was tied in a bun. Her eyes where a dark blue but they were saying that she was in pain.

She walked in with a short man with a lab coat on. His hair was standing up in a pony tail.

The old man said "Squall it is a about vime you showed up."

Squall looked up at Qistis and notice that she was looking at him.

He asked "what is wrong Qistis?"

She looked up "my staff is all disappearing and just now Selphie has vanished just like Irvine and Seifer."

Laguna than asked "Dr. Odine is there any thing that you can tell us?"

The doctor then put his right arm behind him and his left hand stroke his chin, "vell as you can see people are visappearing because of a mysterious force."

Squall put one hand on his forehead "yes we know people are disappearing! What we don't know is why and how."

After Squall asked the doctor the question the doors to the presidential hall push opened and expose a women and a man. The women had short black hair, dark greenish brown eyes. She also ware a dark gray tank top with tight leather black pant with black boots. She also had bands on her wrists.

The man wore a black and blue jacket with a black t-shit underneath. He also wore a pear of long blue jeans shorts that went past his knees. He had black socks that can be seen even under her black and blue shoe. He has blond hair that was brushed forward and his bangs was pointed. His blue eyes showed that he has proud and won't let any one push him around easily. He has a tattoo on his right side of his face.

The blonde headed man spoke up "hey a mountain has just appeared and took the whole eastern continent! And on top of that my cousin Sky is missing and so is Bo!"

Dr. Odine started to walking back and forth "very particular… first people start visappearing and then GF's are appearing all over vhe globe, and all vraw points are vried up, and now Vrabia has been swallowed by a mountain…"

Rinoa looked at him "are you going some were with this Dr.?"

Odine stop walking "no just stating vhat every one knows… maybe just maybe you can help me figure out vhat is going on."

With the doors open they could hear foot steps coming down the hall. Everyone looks. They see a fat man walking up to them. He was big and not the height! He had a red business suit on with very expensive shoes. His hair and mustache were both blonde and his eye were a cold brown. Laguna walked up and stood in front of the group.

The man stopped in front of Laguna "how do you do. My name is President Albert ShinRa. And I need you to step down and hand over your city to me."

Laguna smiled "you kidding right! I can't do that. My People need me now more then ever so I'm sorry I can do that. Now leave or be removed."

ShinRa smiled and looked behind him. There was four men, one with blue hair, another with green hair, then a black haired one, and lastly one with red hair.

Zell jumped in front of Laguna "Exodus! What are you and your brothers still alive!?"

Exodus smiled "see brothers he does remember us."

The bothers started to laugh as the red head said "well you see that mountain gave us life once more. And thanks to Mt. Chaos we have been infused with the ability to sense who is next to disappear."

The black haired on then spoke up "you see President Loire your two friends, miss blonde and the general from the Galbadia are all next."

Dr. Odine then walked a little closer to the five men "I see so you vere all given life once more vhanks to vhat Mountain and now you can sense vho vell visappear next. how fascinating!"

Zell jumped and aimed for Exodus! He jumped out of the way and pulled out his two swords! Squall then pulled out his gun blade and attacked! Exodus and Squall cross swords Rave then ran at the green haired on! Rave then transformed her wrist bands into claws and attacked him! Tobias grabbed his handles for his dual horns and attacked Zell! Josue then attacked Laguna but Ward stopped him using his huge Anchor looking weapon. Laguna ran to his desk and pulled out his machine gun and fired it at Josue! Josue grabbed his boomerang and started to spin it! He deflected each bullet! Zell turned and saw that Laguna was fighting Josue and that Rinoa, Quistis, Ward, Kiros where all missing! Tobias saw that and Attacked punching Zell in the stomach with a electricity running thourgh his body! He flew and rammed into Rave!

Then Exodus broke the hold and jumped over Squall! He then tried to kick him but Squall jumped over Exodus and swung his gun blade at him! Exodus just put up one sword and held Squalls attack at bay!

Exodus then put the other sword away "why do you think you can beat me?"

Squall who was barely able to hold Exodus off said "because Zell was able to!"

Exodus smiled and held his hand and aimed it at Squalls gut! Squall saw it, he then looked up and saw that Exodus was smiling as he cast a fire spell sending him flying to other side of the room!

Exodus looked and saw that Laguna was holding his brothers off with his gun! ShinRa started to move closer, Laguna saw this and aimed his gun at him. ShinRa stood in one place and smiled. Exodus landed in front of Laguna, but he was facing ShinRa! He then rammed the hilt of his Japanese looking sword into the stomach of Laguna!

The battle was over and Laguna was unconscious, Exodus looked at Josue "hey come get him."

Josue then grabbed Laguna and left the room. ShinRa looked at the office and then smirk and walked off.

Two worlds that are in danger. Two worlds that hate each other! People of this two worlds can and well suffer because of the war that is being raged by the two world. They well fight and there is nothing anyone can do about it… or can there! Light I see it! It is light! Light from someone! I can see it now, it is so bright and warm… but I can't touch it because it is surrounded my darkness! By the chaos that hides it… chaos is an neutral entity that… but why does it exist. Why does it cause pain and suffering every where it goes… the chaos is lock away and there it well stay and it well never again be freed. Till the key opens the gate of the holy door that locks away the chaos. The key is something of neither worlds and has no memory of those worlds… but the key can be any thing as well. That alone could make it imposable to find and open the gate to chaos. But those who can find the key could hold the power of great destruction and or salvation… which one shall thou choose. Hope does exist for those blanketed in the darkness of the chaos. Those who can find the light can wipe the worlds from the darkness that can be use for good or evil! That light is the key itself… let those heart of pure light find the key to the gates of chaos! This is the final fate of all man! Children well always be the first to suffer the fate of war of the worlds and of the chaos

Chaos Prophecy-I

Lord Norton III

"A light it is so pure… it is almost warm. Where is this light coming from… Aeris is that you? the light belong to… or the planet."

Cloud flouts in the light he then opens his eyes and see the beautiful light that he is bathing in. the light is so relaxing that he feels at home.

Then he lands feet first in a field of beautiful flowers and he know from the start where he was at "the Promise Land.?"

He heard giggle as he turns around and sees "Aerith !?"

The girl looks at him "yes silly it is."

Cloud lets a small smile escape from his mouth and walks to her. As he get half was there he was once again thrown into the light and is falling! He looks down and he sees the beginning of darkness! Cloud was falling and falling and the darkness was getting closer and darker!

He kept falling till he was in darkness itself! But it was funny it was nether cold nor warm. It was weird and confusing at the same time. He just flouted there not know what was going to happen? He could not even tell if his eyes were open! He was alone, nothing there but him and his own memories! The thought of being alone scared him. He made lots of friends: Cid and his family, Tifa and his family, Nanaki and his family, Vincent, and Yuffie and her family! Reeve, Cath Sith, Aeris, Zach, and lastly Sephiroth… strange he never thought Sephiroth as a friend only as war buddy… what was happing to him? Why was he thinking weird thoughts? All of this was so weird and strange to him?

"_Cloud get up something is wrong with Yuffie!" _said a voice.

But the voice sounded like Nanaki! Was it him and why could he hear him now? Then the Voice came to him again and every thing that he heard everything rewind and flashed before him then he bolted awake!

He looked to his left and saw that Nanaki was waiting for him to awaken. Cloud got out of bed and placed his black zip up sweater on then he place on the sheaths with their swords. He looked at Nanaki whom was in no rush.

He walked up to the door and asked "what is going on out here Nanaki?"

He looked at me "do you sleep with your shoes on all the time?"

He looked down then looked up at him "no I take naps with them on not sleep."

Nanaki smiled "well you slept with them on."

Cloud looked at him "what do you mean?"

Nanaki walked up to the door "never mind Yuffie is here but something is wrong. The other elders found her in the sea close by."

Cloud walked up to the door and opened it "did she tell you what happen and how see ended up here?"

Nanaki shook his head no "she is still asleep."

Cloud got outside and notice it was high noon, he could not believe that he slept that late!

He turned to the fiery dog "where is Zach and Aerith they always wake me before the sun raises so they can train."

Nanaki looked around "your right they are not around and nether is Yoko and Yuki."

Cloud looked around and saw that the Highwind was on the outskirts of town.

He then tapped Nanaki on the head "is Cid and Shera here?"

Nanaki then looked out "oh right Cid is here because Shera and half of the people disappeared from the Rocket Town."

Cloud looked around and scratched his head and headed down stairs.

He then stopped "you go look for the kids and I'll go see Yuffie ok."

Nanaki shook his head and took off but he stopped because he heard Cloud asking "hey where is Yuffie at anyway?"

Nanaki looked at a building not to far off "she in the Inn."

Cloud walked up the stairs and walked in to the room and saw my father sitting there looking at Yuffie.

Cloud walked up to the bed that Yuffie was on and then looked at my father "has she said any thing?"

My father shook his head no, and then Yuffie awoken "how can a girl sleep with noise going on in the room."

Cloud grabbed the glass of water on the table close by and gave it to her "here drink this."

Yuffie grabbed the glass and drank the whole thing. She then looked at Cloud and then at my Father.

Cloud could not take the quite "Yuffie am going to need you to tell me every thing." Yuffie looked down "I want to tell every one." Cloud looked at my father "Cid can you gather everyone." Cid nodded his head and took off.

Cloud waited for my father to return with the others but only my father and Nanaki came back. Cloud looked up from the floor and asked "what wrong? Where's the others?" my father then looked up "no one is answering their PHS… do you think some thing is wrong out there Cloud?"

Cloud looked down '_could this be another crisis… could it be that just because Jenova is gone that a new more powerful threat showed up? Could it be connected to what happen to Yuffie and my dreams?' _Yuffie looked at Cloud "is there something you want to tell us Cloud?" Cloud looked at Yuffie "why don't you tell us what happened at Wutia?" Yuffie closed her eyes "well it all started when I was out training… I turned around and saw that it! A white light coming from above the continent. It was so bright that I fell into the water… the current was so strong that it started to sweep me away! But I was able to keep my head above the water long enough to see that my home was gone! And in its wake a tall mountain with light at the base of it!" Nanaki spoke up "and you awoken up here." Yuffie nodded her head.

Cloud got up and walked outside to take in all of the information '_could it be a coincidence? Or could it be a sign? The light in my dreams and the light Yuffie saw could it be the same?'_

"Cloud is some bothering you?" said a voice.

Cloud turned to see that Nanaki was behind him.

Cloud looked down as if he was thinking "yes the light that Yuffie saw could it be connected with the dreams I have been having?"

Nanaki sat down and placed one paw on his chin "oh your dreams that you been having lately… I don't know but it could not happen at a better time."

Cloud looked at him "how can you say that?"

Nanaki just looked up at him "easy. Your dreams are telling you something, and you should listen to them… I think this disappearing people thing is happing all over the world. Because three of the elders of Cosmo Canyon have disappeared recently. And I can't figure it out why… on top of that the children are all missing."

Cloud looked at the great fire in the middle of Cosmo Canyon "you don't seem worried about the children. And have you told Cid yet?"

Nanaki looked up "yes I told Cid… and I think that this mountain is the root of the problem…"

Just then Yuffie and Cid where thrown out of the Inn and two men with silver hair stepped out!

Cloud know this men "Jenchi! Ren!"

Nanaki got ready for a fight "what are you two still doing alive!"

Ren smiled "easy! But I think that you two should die first before we tell you any thing!"

Ren jumped into the air and pulled out his Katana and aimed for Cloud! But Cloud pulled out his sword that was behind his right shoulder and defended himself! Jenchi pulled out his naginata and attacked Nanaki! Cid jumped in with his spear and stopped the attack!

Ren then broke the hold that he was in with Cloud and pushed him back then fired what looked like a Fire spell! Cloud tried to counter but the Materia that was in his sword was gone! So the spell hit him and sent him flying near the Cosmo Candle! Jenchi then kicked Cid sending him into Nanaki and then Into Yuffie who was getting up!

Ren and Jenchi was about to strike till they heard a voice "stop!"

Ren and Jenchi both looked up and saw that a man with a brown robe was standing on the very top of the cliff. His face was covered by the hood of the robe. He then jumped down and meet up with Ren and Jenchi. He then looked down at the four great heroes.

The hooded man nodded "well how bout that you found Cloud and the others… how bout the key did you find that yet or were you just missing around this whole time?"

Jenchi looked at Ren as Ren looked at Jenchi.

The hooded man then said "as I thought you were to busy with revenge on your heads and now we are out of time… lets go. She well be mad if we aren't back in time."

Ren then bowed to the hooded man "we are deeply sorry Lord Mysterio… it won't happen again."

Jenchi then bowed to him as well. A dark circle then appeared and they slowly skunked into it and disappeared. When Cloud awoken he notice that Nanaki was gone and Yuffie and my father was still out cold.

Cloud got to his feet and walked to his friends but something was not right "what is going on here… Tifa said that Ren was dead and so was Jenchi… and why not finish us… on top of that my materia is missing… then the missing people that is another thing that am worried about… and that mountain."

After Cloud woke up my father and Yuffie he then stood there wondering what to do next?

He then looked up and the others "lets go check up on Tifa and the others."

My father then nodded his head and took off.

Yuffie then walked up to Cloud and said "he seems upset for some reason."

Cloud gave Yuffie a look "he just found out that his whole family is missing. You should know how it feels to lose them."

Yuffie looked down depress after hearing was Cloud said to her.

Meanwhile at Mideel someone is waking up "where am I?"

He then heard a voice "ah your up. My granddaughter found you at the shore."

The newly awaken got up "where am I?"

The old man answered "your in Mideel. And if you don't mind me asking but what is your name?"

The guy smiled "well since you answered me I can answer you… my name is…"

He took a break and saw the girl at the door "Rol… my name is Rol."

The old man smiled "ok then Rol nice to meet you."

Rol looked at the old man and asked "old man how long have I been out?"

The old man smiled "you have been out for two days now. You were found right after my wife disappeared."

Rol looked down "I'm sorry to hear that."

Rol looked at the door and saw that the girl was still there.

He then turned to the old man "is that your granddaughter?"

The old man then looked at the door "yes it is. It is ok Soyna you can come in he won't hurt you."

She came in "but grandpa he had a pointy metal thing!"

Rol jumped "my sword you have my sword!"

The old man looked at him "yes I guessed that you had lost a fight to a monster… but your sword is a piece of work my I say."

Rol looked at him "why would you say that?"

The old man signaled for the his Soyna to go get the sword. When she brought it in it was black and two hilts one at the bottom and the other one where the blade met the first hilt.

Rol then grabbed the sword "oh you'll like this."

The old man then said "oh and why would I like your sword?"

Rol smiled and stood out of bed and spitted the sword into two swords! The two swords where beautiful. One of the swords where clear, kind of like diamond and the hilt of the sword was a midnight blue with silver gems on it, but it was shorter then the other one. The long one was black… the hilt was black as well with gold gems on it.

Rol then looked at the old man "I can tell that you're a craftsmen."

The old man smiled "yes I am a craftsmen. But how could you tell?"

Rol looked at his two blades "because of the smell of suffer in the air… I can also tell that ever thing that is in this house was made by you with love and caring devotion."

The old man hugged Soyna and replied "yes my talents range from blacksmithing to craftsmanship."

Rol then placed the two swords together and heard the girl ask "what type of metal is you sword made out of?"

Rol looked at her "well the clear one is made out of Diamond and the other is made out of materia."

The old man started to laugh "that is weird even since materia is starting to vanish form this planet!"

Rol tried to give a replay till he heard some one scream! He ran outside to see what was going on! With all the panic going on, he could not see anything on the ground! But something told him to look up there he saw a summon! Or he thinks it is a summon. It was yellow with greenish blue lines all over it body, it also didn't have not legs or feet that he could see! It had what looked like wings and it face was faceless!

Rol said under his breath "Quezacotl!"

What it really a summon or just another monster he could not tell!

To be continued…

* * *

F.T.: Ok so my interview with Vincent didn't go as well but now i have the President of ShinRa Inc. Albert ShinRa!

ShinRa: Thank you F.T. but i should say some thing! Why did you decide to bring me back in this story?

F.T.: nice try ShinRa but i'm giving the interview, so why do you know Cloud if Cloud was not a Soldier?

ShinRa: hell I don't know i just do what the sript tells me to say.

F.T.: ok thank you Mr. ShinRa. Well stay tune for the next chapter and don't forget my other stories!


	2. Chapter Two: Cloud and the New World

F.T.: welcome to FINAL FANTASY UNCOVER!  


F.T.: like last time I invite one person from this story or any other Final Fantasy game and I well try to get the dirt like now I got her with me is Cid Highwind. Welcome and thank you for coming.

Cid: wait I thought you wanted me to fix your car?

F.T.: would you have come if I asked you to come for an interview?Ci

Cid: no

F.T.: Okay glad where on the same page, now for question number one, why does you son hate you?

Cid: your an Ass you know that right?

F.T.: okay to personal how bout the movie, why did you build another plane when the only thing you could have done was repair the old one?

Cid: Square Enix took her away... I MISS MY PLANE!

F.T.: uh... the soft side of Cid...

* * *

Chapter Two: Cloud and the New World

Rol looked at the summon and could not understand why he looked so familiar! Quezacotl then shot a thunder spell at the crowd of people that was running away from it! Rol saw it and had to stop it at all cost!

He ran at the thing with his two swords ready to go! And used his two swords to block the attack! But it only saved the people next to him and around him! Every where else was destroyed by the orb of thunder that would show up later during the attack!

After the attack he looked around and saw that two buildings where gone! Turn to ashes by the summon!

Not only that he heard a woman cry, saying "why us! Does the Planet hate us so!"

Rol saw a boy running and stopped him "what does she mean by what she is saying!?"

The boy looked at him "what!? Have you lived under a rock for eight years! First the Lifestream gushes up and destroy the town then a hurricane! And now that monster is going to!"

The boy took off running opposite of the Quezacolt. Rol took off after the summon in hopes in saving what left of the town.

As he got close something stopped him in his tracks. It was a dark circle that appeared in front of him. Then a man started to emerge from the dark circle. Rol did not recognize him at all.

The hooded man then turned and looked at Rol. The only thing the hooded man saw was a man with brown haired man with hazel eyes. With the wind blowing you could see a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a light blue shirt on top of that. The sheath went over his right shoulder. His pant were blue jeans with chins and strips connected from one point to another. He also had a towel going from his black belt to the top of his black boot that came up to his ankle.

Rol let his guard down and asked "who the hell are you?"

The hooded man just looked at him "my name is not important… why are you here?"

Rol eyes grew "what do you mean?"

Mysterio looked at him he then looked behind him and saw that two men where behind him. One dress in what look like a black leather suit with silver hair and emerald eyes. He then drew him his katana. The other one wore a leather jacket zipped up half ways. His pants where leather as well. He too drew his weapon. And they took off separate ways destroying every and anything in sight. They looked liked as if they were looking something.

Rol was outraged seeing the two tearing up the very town he was trying to save. Rol jumped over Mysterio and ran at Ren. Mysterio snapped his fingers as a girl appeared in front of him.

The girl had long silver hair that was tied up, she also had emerald color eyes that she use to look at her pray, Rol. She had on a tight leather tank top with tight leather pants and leather boots that came up to the bottom of her knees. Mysterio motioned his hand as if he was using his thumb to point at Rol.

Mysterio then said "don't let him interfere with Ren and Jenchis search Camella."

The girl jumped up and landed on the top of a building. She then jumped again and landed in front of Rol. She pulled out what looked like a double blade katana. Her hand held on to a blue hilt with some type of glass on it.

She smiled "and what are you thinking of doing?"

Rol looked at her "stopping them from ruining this peaceful place!"

She closed her eyes and laughed and then attacked!

She jumped into the air and barely missed Rol! Rol was in the air and notice that Camella eyes screamed for his blood! Rol looked and saw that Ren and Jenchi was done with there search as well as half of the town!

Rol then aimed down and got his blade ready and clashed swords with Camella! Rol landed and turned in time to see that Camella had landed as well.

He then pulled apart his swords and started to spin while he was spinning he was saying "hey! Try my tornado shot!"

A vortex formed around him, he then jumped out and kicked the tornado at her! She held the sword with blade pointing behind her then as it came closer she sliced the attack in half exposing Rol flying right at her! She smiled and held up he sword to defend herself!

They crossed swords as Camella looked at his blade and notice that one of the hilts where missing! Rol then swung his second blade at her! She then jumped backwards and landed away from Rol. He then dashed at her, Carmella saw this and fired a ice spell! Rol used his sword to block the attack as Carmella used one of her own special attacks! She jumped into the air as her blade started to glow a bight purple! She then slammed her blade into Rol! Sending him flying, when he got up he notice that Camella was walking towards him! And she hadn't even broken a sweat and right behind her Quezacotl was flying at him! He looked behind him and saw that two more were on him!

He then jumped up and then dug his own blade in the ground after combining then. He waited till Quezacotl flew pass Camella he then kicked the fiery Summon known as Ifrit and Diablos as well as the thunder Summon up in the sky! Camella attacked as Rol pulled out his sword and stroked blade to send her up to join the summons he then tossed his blade up in the air as he zero on to it.

The only thing running in his head was '_I hope my Elemental blast ends this!_'

He lowered his left hand as a small yellow orbed appeared as he threw it at the his sword! And in the right a green and in the left a red and after he threw the green a blue orb formed in his right and he threw it at the sword! The orbs exploded once they made contact with his blade! Then Camella jumped out of the smoke and aimed right at Rol! His sword speed past her and landed in his hand as their blades crossed once more! They were looking in different directions, when Camella looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that Rol had fallen to one knee holding his arm. But that not all she was looking at! Red was running down her face! Rol had cut the side of her face!

Camella turned and ran at him yelling "it was fun but I must end this NOW!"

She almost made contact but some one stood in her way! He also had silver hair in a mushroom style. His eye where emerald as well! But his clothes were different, he had on black pants with boots that gave him a inch in height and black. He had a white muscle shirt on with his sheath on his lower back. He smiled as he held back Camella with his Jitte!

Light what is light? Is it something to push back the darkness or is it something to prepare for it? If chaos is the destiny of all living things then life… why should we live in such agony? Should we all run from the light? Children can not be helped for the chaos well devour them all! But why should they suffer!? Why must we fear light and darkness… should you help me? I need the light! The light is additive so I can't hide… please save the children! Chaos well be the end of us all! Key… what shall you bring if found? Why should it be so agonizing. Should all that seek the truth of light and darkness pay for eternity or should it only be the children? So many questions so little time! The key well be found and there is no stopping the chaos from destroying everything! Life after the chaos is release is nothing. Chaos will destroy all that we love and cherish. Tarnish forever will be our life with darkness spreads across the land.

Chaos Prophecy-II

Lord Norton III

Light surrounds Squall as he flouts down head first into even more light. Squall opens his eyes as he feels nothing of pain and defeat. A smile slowly appears on his face as he sinks into the warm light.

He opens his eyes "where am I?"

He looks around and sees no one just light and light going on for miles… if there was such thing as miles in here. In his heart he didn't have nothing, no feelings, nothing.

As he smiles he asks "where are my friends… why don't I miss them?"

Squall then lands in a field of beautiful flowers. He looks around and sees nothing "now where am I?"

A voice as sweet as Rinoa is heard "this is the Promise Land. A land of supreme happiness."

He turns and sees a girl in a pink dress and a pink blue jean jacket over a red tucked in shirt. Her gentle blue eyes meet with his blue eyes. Her light brown hair seems to flap in the little wind that was there.

He didn't know what to feel "who are you?"

She then faded into the light as it once again threw Squall into it. He fell. He closed his eyes "why don't I feel lonely? Why don't I miss my friends?"

He then fell in to darkness. He then opened his blue eyes as his sank into never ending darkness, "am I lost to the world" he asked.

Squall opened his eyes and found himself in president Lorie office. He looked around and saw that Rave and Zell was still with him and asleep.

He then looked up at the ceiling "what happened to me? And who was that girl in the field of flowers?"

Squall heard some one getting up, he looked to his left and saw that it was Rave. Squall got up and went to offer some aid and at the same time wake up Zell. Dr. Odine was no where to be found.

Squall stood leaning on a pillar that was near the presidents table as Rave sat on the desk itself. Zell sat Indian style on the floor trying to think. Squall stood there with his eyes close as Rave sat looking up into the air.

Squall then opened his eyes "Mt. Chaos is the source of their power."

Both Zell and Rave looked at Squall, Zell then asked "why do you say that?"

Squall then looked at him "because they said it brought them back… so why wouldn't it be?"

Rave jumped off the desk and looked at Squall "yeah that is a good point but you got to remember one thing. How are we going to stop them if that mountain brings them back. It is not like we could just blow up the whole mountain."

Zell then stood up and started for the door "no but it is a good place to start if you ask me!"

Squall walked to the door and said "well take the Ragnarok and only observe that world that was found."

Rave stopped in her tracks "wait what about Laguna?"

Squall looked at her "well Exodus took him so we well have to find him first."

Rave then ran to catch up with Zell and Squall.

On fathers ship the Highwind Cloud looked on as they neared the new town of Costa Del Sol. Where Tifa set up her new 7th heaven bar. They touch down as close as the could to the town.

Once inside the town they notice that the town was deserted. But at the edge of the beach you could see the sign reading 7th heaven. They ran to the bar and stood outside the swinging doors. Cloud pulled out one of his swords and signed that he was going to go in first and look around. Cloud pushed the door open and walked in. He was caution as he made his way to the bar. He then looked at the door and motion for my father and Yuffie to come in.

They meet at the bar and Cloud looked at them "ok here's the game plan. Cid, you are going around to the house as I go in though the bar itself. Yuffie stay here so you can hear me and Cid if we need help."

Cloud moved slowly into the house as my father walks and entered though the front door. My father closed the door and as he was turning around someone punched him in the nose sending him flying out the door! Cloud and Yuffie heard the crash and ran to find out what it was!

When they got there they saw a woman with short brown shorts and a black tank top that exposed her stomach. She had long brown hear that was tied at the end of her hair.

She was not attacking my father but helping him up instead. Cloud looked at her and knew who it was "Tifa."

Tifa looked at Cloud and then finished helping dad up.

They all sat in the bar talking. Yuffie then sat down next to the bar "Tif why haven't you answered your PHS when we called?"

Tifa looked at Yuffie "because I don't have them… Barret has them."

Her head then drops "he was trying to give it to me but I was way to busy working in the bar when I heard Marlene crying that 'dad has disappeared!' what was I to do…"

Cloud walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled "don't worry we'll find them both… hey where's Luz?"

A man with silver hair hides himself with a overcoat and a hat and reads form a sheet of paper with feelings:

"In your demise I see no truth

A woman of hate destroyed my hopes

My lasting dreams and living soul

All for that which I should know

Though not here you taunt me still

I wish I knew why you would kill

Am I so blind or perhaps not grown

I learn from this like walls of stone

Maybe because I am like you not dead

But alone in a dream I knew

And it may come when I have gone

And hear once more the final song

until such day I wait alone I have no reason

Why I was right and you were wrong

I feel controlled as if a slave to that which

Is my truth I crave

I wait this time alone in the dark my sword raised high

We're far apart the spotlight dimes from me to my blade

My world saved but my sword is praised?"

After the man with silver hair read his poem and listen to the applause, he then stepped off the stage. The man looked up and saw a man that looked just like him and when he turned you could see Cloud as well.

He was joined by two other men, the mans emerald looking eyes lit up as the wind carried he voice to them "Vilene… Lloyd… Ian…?"

Vilene looked at man that hide from the world "that was a nice poem… Sephiroth."

The man then slowly went for his sword "I don't know what your talking about…"

Vilene then smiled "oh yes you do."

Cloud looks out of the window of the Highwind as they fly towards the mountain. He then looks at Yuffie as she started to hide herself from the hideous mountain that took every thing from her. Tifa walked up to her and placed her hand around her to comfort her.

Yuffie looked at her "thanks."

Cloud then ran up to my father "hey Cid on the other side of that mountain is another world you can see it! Let go check it out!"

My father nodded his head and right for it!"

As they were crossing they passed right into a invisible barrier that felt like it was tearing the ship apart!

Cloud looked at my father hearing him say "hold on… hold on!"

The Highwind shot out of the barrier and stayed still. They all ran to the window and looked out and saw a city in flames!

Everyone got quite from the sight they saw! Then echoes can now be heard from the bridge of the Highwind! My father turned to see a man with a brown trench coat black pants, his hair brushed backwards all but one strain of his bangs was hanging in front of his face. On his coat he had a pointing red cross his shirt was black with white lines on it. He walked till he showed everyone.

Cloud jumped and yelled "who the hell are you!?"

The man in the coat pulled out what looked like a gun blade "my name is Seifer and it is time to fight!"

He jumped at Cloud! Cloud pulled out his sword from his mid back and blocked his attack! Cloud then broke the attack! Seifer then slid . He then jumped over Cloud and broke out of the window and used the rim of the window to jumped onto the top of the Highwind! Cloud followed and meet up with Seifer!

Seifer smiled "I heard that you were good don't disappoint me!"

He jumped into the air as Cloud jumped out of the way and pulled out another sword and touched on the airship and then attacked! Seifer held up his blade and blocked the one in Clouds right hand he then used his left to attack! Seifer then pulled the trigger on his blade and sent Cloud sliding across the airship! Cloud let a small smile go as he jumped into the air and came down hard on the hall of the ship!

Seifer started to laugh "you are good as they say you are!"

He then pointed the end of his blade at him and took a shot! It hit Cloud in the arm!

Clouds eyes grew as he lets go of both swords and grab his arm! Seifer then saw this and ran right at him! Cloud slowly looks at him as he got closer and closer!

Cloud looked back down till he heard "NOO CLOUD DEFEND YOURSELF!"

Cloud picked up one of his swords and stopped him in his tracks! He then pushed him away and then grabbed his other sword and combined it with his other sword and attack! Seifer saw this and jumped off the ship waving bye!

Cloud ran and saw that he was gone! Cloud then looked up "thank you Aerith. But who was that guy."

He put his sword up and walked to the edge of the air ship and jumped and landed on the deck then grabbed his shoulder.

After Tifa took the bullet out of Clouds arm they meet at the bridge and talked.

Dad was the first to talk "hell what are we ganna do we can't go back home till we have some kind of protection… and that glass was the only thing keepen that barrier from killen us!"

Cloud said "yeah we know that Cid…"

He then walked to the broken window and looked at a city that was in flames Cloud then thought about it for a while, then turned to the others "I'm going down to that city to find glass big enough!"

Dad looked at him "what the hell are you talken about! You can't do that because we can't expose ourselves!"

Cloud started for the deck "yeah I know but there is no other choice… beside it would look kind of fishy if we all go that is why I'm going by myself."

Dad looked at Tifa looked at Yuffie and she looked at Dad. Then he left.

Cloud claimed down the robe ladder that dad threw down. The ladder landed on the airship landing plat form.

Cloud touched the platform and took off running out of the area and saw a sign that read "Welcome to Esthar."

Cloud walked into the city itself, as he was almost run over by a crowd of people who seem to be running away from something! Cloud looked to the left, from where the people what running from. As he looked a rock almost hit his head. Cloud looked and saw two looking monsters. They both looked like horned monster.

The big one looked at the smaller one "hey bro, that one isn't running ha, ha!"

The smaller one started to laugh "then let's show him what fear is!"

The big one started to run at Cloud! Cloud pulled out his the two newly combined swords and defended himself! The sword rang as the horn of the monster hit! He then pushed him away then jumped up into the air and then dropped the blade on the ground shooting a bright blue beam at the minotaur monster.

The big one looked at the smaller one and said "hey big bro this guy is strong! I need your help!"

The smaller one then ran at Cloud!

Cloud dropped his guard and said "you're the oldest brother!"

The smallest brother rammed into Cloud sending him flying into the closest building!

The big one ran up to the smaller one "is it time big bro!"

The smaller one then looked up and him "yeah why not!"

They both ran at Cloud and pick up the piece of ground and threw up! By the time Cloud knew he was in the air and looked at the two minotaur brother. The two where playing rock paper scissors with each other. The big on lost! The smaller one pick up the big one and threw him up at the piece of debris that Cloud was on! Cloud jumped off the debris just in time to see the bigger one bust right into the debris! Cloud smiled and started slashing away at the oldest minotaur and then pounded his head and sent him flying into the smaller one!

Cloud landed and then raised his blade as a small tornado started to form as he threw it at the two! The two minotaur flew into the heaven! The people came out of their hiding places and gathered around Cloud.

Cloud started to shake his head in a no manner.

He then started to say to himself "I did something I was not suppose to do… he ran out of the crowd until the crowed could not be seen."

Cloud then started to walk around the town looking around to find what he need. Thankfully he found a Glassman, he walked in and saw a glass perfect for the Highwind! The salesmen came into the room and sold him the glass needed for the ship.

While he waited for dad to get here with the Highwind Cloud took a walk in the electronic city know as Esthar. Cloud saw lots of wonderful things in this town. Lifts that you can sit on and it well take you to another place! I think it is like a elevator but sideways! Cloud then waited for dad at the spaceport. Cloud looked up and saw the Highwind.

Cloud then looked around and saw that Dad took the glass and installed it to the Highwind and then turned to Cloud and asked "what did you use for money?"

Cloud smiled and said "well aren't we lucky that ours and this world have the same type of money!"

They flew over a land that was a chin of islands and saw that there was a house that was there all by itself.

Dad then looked at Cloud "we found this place while waiting for you to call us."

Cloud then asked "have you went down there?"

Tifa then looked at him "no… we decided to wait for you to come and help us out."

Cloud looked at the house made out of stone and with the light house in the back!

Cloud then looked at Dad "well what are you waiting for let's land!"

Dad looked at him and then listened to him.

They landed far away but close enough to walk to the house. Dad, Yuffie, Tifa, and Cloud walked to the house.

Cloud walked up to the door and knocked on the door. A woman answered the door and then looked at the spiky haired man. Cloud looked at her, she was wearing a black dress and black high heels.

She had long black hair and caring eyes. She smiled "hi can I help you?"

To be continued…

* * *

F.T.: there is a big problem... Cid told everyone how much of an ass I am so I had to look else where.

F.T.: now give it up for whats you name again?

Cait Sith: the name is Cait Sith

F.T.: yeah ok and what do you do besides being a cat that can talk...

Cait Sith: will i help Cloud and the other beat Sephirtoh.

F.T.: i can't believe that.

Cait Sith: well didn't you play the game?

F.T.: yeah just because i played the game doesn't mean i have to believe it... thanks for coming...

F.T.: if you read and review i well be nice enough to let you pick my next guess. remember it has to be from Final Fantasy VII-XII or Kingdom Hearts I &II.


	3. Chapter Three: New Allies and Old Enemie

F.T.: Well readers I have another guest, or well a come backer... start you clapping because Vincent is back on the show!

Vincent: ...

F.T.: Okay last time we didn't get far but this time I have a question that well open you up. How was it being on the Turks?

Vincent: Do you have a death wish?

F.T.: No, why would you ask that?

Vincent: you do know that i hate you right?

F.T.: okay thank you Vincent... next time please going me while I jump into the movies.

* * *

Chapter Three: New Allies and Old Enemies

Cloud walked up to the door and knocked on the door. A woman answered the door and then looked at the spiky haired man. Cloud looked at her, she was wearing a black dress and black high heels. She had long black hair and caring eyes.

She smiled "hi can I help you?"

Cloud smiled "well yeah hi my name is Cloud. And the old guy back there is Cid… the girl with the bandanna is Yuffie and the other is Tifa."

The woman in black smiles "welcome my name is Edea. would you come in and have some tea?"

They went in and talked for a while.

Edea then looked at the Mountain "what is your world like?"

Cloud and every ones eyes lit up, they looked at each other and said "what did you say?"

Edea then looked at them "yes… the way you act and the way you dress all say that your not from around here."

After Edea finished an older man walked in.

Edea saw that he came in from the back door and knew who it was "this is my husband Cid…"

My dad then stood up "well is that so… it must be a small world after all… oh no pun intended."

Cid smiled you could see his wrinkles from his old age as he did. His red vest covered a with collared shirt. His pants where beige with dark brown shoes.

"No worries at all" he said.

In a red flying dragon looking ship three people were talking.

"Squall we need to go check up on Matron" Zell said with a fear in his voice.

Squall looked at him "why?"

Zell then said "what happens if the same thing that happen to the others happen to her and the Headmaster!"

Squall thought about this for a minute then turned to Rave "set a course for the orphanage."

Rave looked at her friends and sighed "fine" she then turned the ship around and flew there.

As they where passing over the orphanage they saw a wearied looking airship.

Zell then turned to Squall "who do you think that belongs to?"

Squall then said "well we're about to find out. Land and lets get over there fast!"

They were running as Yuffie stood outside keeping watch. She looked out in the area of the Highwind and saw that three people were running their way!

She ran inside and told everyone "hey three mean looking characters are headed our way as I speak!"

Cloud stood up and looked at my Father "hey Cid stay here and keep these nice people safe! Tifa and Yuffie lets go greet our new guest!"

By the time Squall and the others got there Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie was sitting out there waiting for them.

Squall then looked at Cloud "who the hell are you!"

Cloud looked at him "we are here to protected the people who live here!"

Squall then pulled out his gun blade and then said "is that so… well if you don't move then I'll move you!"

Cloud didn't take that lightly so he pulled out the sword that he used on Seifer. As Yuffie got her boomerang and Yuffie stood in a fighting stance! Rave transform her bands into those claw thing and Zell stood ready to fight!

Squall then asked "so how are we going to do this?"

Cloud smirked "I see it this was my ninja looking friend against you claw girl and my fighter and your fighter. Then me and you!"

Tifa jumped and lead Zell into an area of the orphanage that had a field of flowers! Rave and Yuffie ran to were the light house was and stood there waiting for there fight to start!

Rave ran at Yuffie and slashed at her! Yuffie got up her star shaped boomerang and blocked her attack! She then pushed Yuffie away and then transformed her bands into a gun and aimed it at Yuffie! Yuffie saw this and ran! Rave started to fire the rounds and Yuffie dodge not getting close cause of Rave firing at her! Yuffie then threw her boomerang at her as it hit one of rave guns! Yuffie then ran up the side of the at cliff and grabbed her weapon and then jumped off the side of the wall and aimed at Rave! Rave saw this and aimed at her with her remaining gun up at her! Yuffie then put her own weapon in front of her so the bullets wouldn't touch her! Then Yuffie star started to glow and she came down! Rave jumped out of the way as Yuffie own attack hit the ground and exploded! Rave then ran at the smoke and jumped in with a flying kick!

Their fight must have been intense, because the dust was so bad that Yuffie could not tell me what happen! But you can bet that it was a physical…

At the top of the cliff you can hear a man yell "that is enough!"

Meanwhile Zell and Tifa looked at each other… I even could feel the tension that these two were creating! Tifa jumped into the air and then Zell joined her in the sky as the duke it out! Tifa would punch Zell in the stomach as Zell would punch Tifa in the face! It was different once they landed and then the fight became one sided for a while!

Tifa landed and then dashed at Zell as he was coming down! Zell saw it way to late as he got a powerful elbow to the face! Then she used Zells chest to push backwards, that is when Zell grabbed Tifa by the leg and threw her up in to the air!

Tifa then stopped herself from going any higher! Once she did petals from the flowers went flying and her hair flew with the wind she then aimed a fist at Zell and came flying at him! Zell saw this and put up his arms to block Tifas attack! The force of the attack sent Zell into a wall! And after he fell to the ground he left an imprint of his body on it! Tifa landed and grabbed and then punched him in the gut a couple of time till she then grabbed him by the hair and tossed him in to a pillar! The force of Zell shattered the stone pillar!

Zell got up and then started to say "you bit---"

That is when Tifa punched him in the face four times then grabbed his head and slammed it into her knee sending to falling on his ass!

Tifa went in to finish the attack but Zell put up his hands and grabbed the kicked and sent her flying in to the wall where Zell made his imprint! When Tifa fell to the ground she to left a imprint on the wall she got up as Zell then punched her in the face and then in the stomach twice! He then spun a one foot kicking her in the face! He then did a summersault and sent her flying into the air after she went thourgh the roof of the stone garden View! Zell then jumped in to the air and joined her! Tifa recovered and started to gather energy in her palms as did Zell they were both ready as the fired their own attacks at each other! The attacks exploded in the air and Zell and Tifa stared at each other.

Then they heard a mans voice it was my father say "Hey stop fighting Tif they are on our side!"

Squall and Cloud ran at each other in hopes to get the upper hand but to no avail it was not working! Cloud would swing and Squall would dodge it and the same thing with Squall, he would attack and Cloud would dodge! Finally Squall jumped back and then in the air and aimed his blade at Cloud and fired a shot right at him! Cloud jumped and barely missed it! When Squall landed he notice that he had some fighting experience with a gun blade. He was hoping that it would be easy… guess not! He then ran at Cloud, as Cloud just stood there and waited for him to get a little closer to him!  
Squall then darted to the left as Cloud did the same but to the right!

They looked at each other… then Cloud smiled "well it seems we are equal… that is not good."

Squall didn't smile, he looked more upset then happy "I know this is going to make it a little hard to finish this fast."

They then turned and went at each other! The two blades clashed sending sparks flying every time they did, even though he did not show it Cloud could tell that his opponent was enjoying the match that they were having! Right before they were going to strike a women in black appeared and stopped the fight by standing right in front of them!

Luz and Rol walked in to a bar in Costa Del Sol "this here is where I live with Tifa, Barret, and little Marlene."

Rol looked around "you live here?"

Luz smiled "no. There is a house in the back… and yes it is connected to the bar."

Rol looked at with a 'I didn't say a thing' look.

Rol sat at the bar and said "what do I have to do to get a drink around here?"

Luz walked behind the bar and saw a note.

He picked it up and read "Luz, Cloud and what is left of are friends came and picked me up so I would not be alone… knowing Cloud we might go investigate the mountain that has appeared on Wutia."

Luz turned to Rol "hey are you well rested?"

Rol looked at him and raised one eye brow "why do you ask?"

Luz then looked at the paper in his hands "because we are going to Wutia."

Rol rolled his eyes "fine why not…"

He got up and headed for the door. Luz then just watched as he walked out the door.

Luzs eyes then looked at the paper "I'm coming Tifa… just wait a little longer."

Rol was waiting for Luz to come out… because Rol was now surrounded by Jenchi and Ren! Luz stepped outside and was greeted by not only Rol but Ren and Jenchi.

Ren stood up "hiya brother."

Then Jenchi said "I see you have lived a great life."

Luz then said "yeah I have…"

Rol looked at him "you know him!"

Luz then looked at him "remember when I saved you… and the reason you didn't trust me… well."

Flashback

Camella almost connect till Luz stood in his way, "not so fast Camella!"

Camella then smiled "fine I'll let him live… for now Luz!"

With that she disappeared in a dark ring. Luz turned and tried to see if Rol needed his help. Rol looked out of the corner of his eye and picked up his sword and attacked! Luz placed his Jitte up and blocked his sword!

Luz yelled "what the hell are you doing! I just saved your life from Camella!"

Rol put the pressure on "you looked just like her!"

Luz then smiled "I sure hope so! We are clones of Sephiroth!"

Rol was not sure "fine but if you pull anything then you--"

Luz cut him off "don't worry! I don't do what she does! Evil is not me, it is kinda over rated."

End of Flashback

Luz continued "as you can see I grew with this two so I call them my brothers… but there is a problem."

Rol looked at him "and that is?"

Luz looked down "they are all dead."

"Who want to know something Luz? You betrayed your brothers… so if it wasn't for Mysterio you would die!"  
A voice sounded familiar!

Ren and Jenchi parted to expose Camella.

She walked a little closer and said "I never leave unfinished business unfinished."

She then drew her double bladed katana and aimed it at Rol. Rol then took out his sword and readied it.

Camella then looked at Ren "go Mysterio needs you."

Ren then took off leaving Jenchi and Camella. Jenchi then took his Naginata out and aimed it at the two.

Jenchi then said "come with us and work with us or die."

Luz then smiled "brother you should have learn the second time around. Evil well never wins… I think that what a good guy say!"

Jenchi then asked "is that a no?"

Luz looked at Rol "isn't that what I said?"

Rol shook his head no.

Luz then jumped "oh well then no."

Then Jenchi shook his head "well that might be, but one thing. Your missing one thing. I well help rule the new world."

Luz eye looked surprised "that again!"

Luz pulled himself together "well fine lets go then!"

He turned to Rol "do think you can handle her? Rol readied his sword as Luz and his Jitte.

Rol jumped at Camella and started to fight with her! Luz watched as Camella and Rol fight! The fight was even!

Camella was empress with how much Rol had improved within a day! Jenchi saw that his brother was distracted and attacked! Jenchi used his long weapon and tried to cut off his own brothers head! Luz saw this and blocked it! Since it was so close the two weapons sent vibrations up and down the their arms! Jenchi then swung at Luz again and again till they fell into the sea and even then that did not stop them! Jenchi grabbed Luzs leg as he was swimming up! Jenchi then smiled! And held a hand up to his brothers chest and used a fire attack! Thanks to the water around them the attack didn't do that much damage but enough! Luz landed on the beach of the town! He got up and shook off the cob webs and then saw his brother walk out of the ocean and pointing his, long monks weapon at him.

Luz then said under his breath "this is going to be tougher then I thought."

Jenchi jumped up and aimed his weapon right at his head till a big ring appeared and swallowed him!

While Luz and Jenchi were fighting, Rol and Camella where at a stalemate. Camella usually hold her sword with one hand but for some reason Rol was making her hold it both hands! She then pushed off Rol and then did a horizontal slash! Rol then ran at her with his blade dragging behind him! He then jumped into the air and came down hard, hitting the ground because Camella moved! She then ran at him Rol held his blade up jumped as Camella moved! Camella rage was catching up with her and so was Rol!

You could hear Camella yelling "how can this be no one is a equal to me!"

She then jumped in the air her blade was hit by lighting but she was fine Rol looked up at her as her attack was growing! His eyes grew as she flung the attack at him!

Rol landed back first on the ground then intense pain ran up and down his arm! Camella had ran one of the blades on her katana into his arm!

Camella then smiled "you could never be better then me! And I well now prove it by finishing you off once and for all!"

She raised her blade and almost finished him off but a ring appeared and stopped Camella attack! When Rol opened his eyes she was gone and Luz was walking up to him. He sat right next to Rol and sat down "so did we win?"

Rol sat up and looked at him with… or should I say if looks could kill, well you get the picture.

Should thou hear the countless stories of how the chaos destroys with out remorse? This key has no memories of the damage that it causes or the world for that matter. It isn't even from this world! So why should it care… but still a beg of it to help us! Don't let it go, or the children that you worry about will die before they know what happen. It feeds on the pain and suffering that uses the key! Only those you are from both worlds can find the key… help each other because I know for a fact that it well come once again like it did in our world and others… war is all this planet knows so why breed us it own children… why do we give birth to our pride and joy! Chaos you know of what I feel so why do you no understand! It takes what it wants with out thinking! And still it want more! It is like a child itself so that why it takes and takes… a child that is not loved but hated! It was given life by the planet that hate all! All that it is like it.

Chaos Prophecy III

Lord Norton III

Squall and Clouds group sat on opposites sides of the room as Edea and Cid (her husband) sat in the middle of the room. Edea then looked at Squall and then at Cloud. '_this is ridicules! They are both heroes of their own worlds! And now that fate has thrown them together to save them both, once more they refuse!'_

Edea then stood up "I can't take it! Cloud you and Squall are both adults, and should act like it! Fate as brought you two together to save your own worlds now didn't it!"

Cid then stood up "my wife is right. Signs are happening in both worlds and that means that you can travel to both to help them both!"

Zell stood up "your right! Now I think that we should work with them!"

Yuffie then jumped up "your right Dell!"

Zell looked at her "it's Zell,"

Yuffie then shrugged her shoulders "same thing!"

Tifa then sat up "well I think… you know what lets go for it! The only way we are going to stop Ren and Jenchi once and for all is to work with these heroes from this world!"

Cloud looked at everyone and saw that they where nodding their heads yes.

Cloud stood up and then said "well I trust them and if they say yes then fine lets do this."

Cloud extended his hand to Squall. Squall looked at Zell then at Rave they were shaking their heads yes as well. Squall got up and shook Clouds hands.

Tifa got up with her hand on her chest. Cloud looked out the corner of his eyes and saw that something was not right.

He turned to look at her "are you ok Tifa?"

Tifa looked at him "I just don't feel well right now…"

Yuffie jumped up as Tifa was going transparent!

Yuffie then screamed "TIFA!"

Tifa was then grabbing her body as if cold "Cloud help me!"

Cloud walked up to her and tried to hold her but he went right thourgh her! Cloud then fell to the ground! He then sat up and looked at Tifa!

Cloud could see Yuffie and Dad! Tifa tried to speak but every word was fading with her! Cloud panicked and stood up and jumped trying to grab her, but once again went right thourgh her and then fell to the ground! Cloud looked up in horror as Tifa faded without a trace!

The hooded man known as Mysterio, and Ren stood next to him. They waited for Camella and Jenchi.

Mysterio hood which was looking down at the floor, was now raising it to look at two characters walk up to them.

Mysterio then pointed him finger at the two "what where my orders?"

Jenchi then bowed "to bring Luz with us even if he wanted to or not."

Mysterio stood up off the rock like throne "and what did you do?"

Camella then looked at Jenchi "we where going to kill them and disobey you."

"Why are you so harsh on them?" a woman's voice said.

Mysterio then looked at the giant double metal door. There stood a woman with a red dress. She had black wings coming out of her back. Her hair is white with purple tips. The main part of her hair where shape like horns she was wearing boots that you can see her legs and feet. She has purple gloves that is connected to her red long sleeves dress. The dress exposed the front of her legs and has black feathers on the collar. Her pupils where peacocks shape, and as she walks her necklace jingled as she walked.

Mysterio then started to laugh "what do you want Ultimecia?"

She smiled "well I want to know if you have found the key yet?"

Mysterio then pointed in the air "I have told you as long as I rule the world you can have the Chaos."

She smiled "so is that a no?"

Camella then spoke up "yes that is a no, but as so, we find it you can have it."

Mysterio then looked at Camella then at Ultimecia "that is right."

The sorceress then walked away with her sons that was not around earlier walked away.

Camella then walked up to the hooded man "sorry brother… I did not want you in trouble…"

The only thing that was heard was laughing from Mysterio! Ren and Jenchi were confused, then Mysterio then said "don't worry none my dearest Camella! She will get what she wants but it well consumer and then I will use the chaos to rule the world!" he continued to laugh and laugh and then started looking for the key once more.

Cloud felt empty after seeing his childhood friend vanish right in front of him. And the worst part was that he could not do anything about it… or could he do something… that mountain appeared, materia vanishing, then the summons in every village and towns, then the disappearing people, and lastly the two that died eight years ago! Could the mountain be the root of the problems! Could destroying that huge rock mass give back his love ones. He finally came out of the room that he locked himself in when Tifa had disappeared.

He looked at the others "we need to find where those guys are hiding and take them out."

Squall then looked at Cloud "that is nice and all but as my friend already said: how can we kill what can come back."

Yuffie stood up and said "I bet that Cloud has a plan!"

Cloud closed his eyes and then took in a big breath and said "yes that is if we beat them out here! But what would happen if we killed them in the mountain that gave them live?"

Zell stayed sitting "that is a good point… what would happen?"

My dad then jumped up and said "then lets go find out!"

Rave then stood in Dads way "wait a minute. We know for a fact that once the mountain brings someone back they come back even stronger… so what will happen it we stop them in the mountain and they come back?"

Zell and Yuffie looked at her "you sure can rune a moment."

Rave then sat back down "I tell it how I see it…"

Cloud started for the door "there is still that chance that they might not so I saw lets take everything we have and go."

Squall walked up to Cloud "you know what your right."

Dad walked out the door yelling "were taking the Highwind!"

Luz made it to Rocket town and saw that it was also empty! Rol followed behind him looking around "wow… what a busy town… a lot of fixing going on here."

Luz looked at him "hey dip shit I know sarcastic when I hear it and that was sarcastic!"

Rol gave a look which says 'what kind of a dumb ass is he?'

Luz looked at him and said "oh… that is what you meant to say… my bad…"

Rol rolled his eyes and then looked down and saw a pair of black leather gloves. He picked them up and put them on.

Luz looked at him "nice! It completes you!"

Rol closed his eyes "don't try and kiss my ass… your still on my shit list."

Luz jaw dropped "what! Oh come on I thought I said sorry!"

An explosion then happened as the stone rocket that was in the back of town went to pieces! And walking towards them was four young men with weird colored hair.

Rol then asked "more friends of yours?"

Luz then said "why would you ask such a thing! We don't have crazy hair like them!"

Rols eyes popped open and looked at him "you have silver hair! How is that not crazy!"

The blue haired one then spoke up "are you done fighting with each other. We have a question to ask you."

Then the black haired said "and depending on your answer we well decide how you die."

The red head joined "fast or slow."

Lastly the green haired "perseveringly slow."

Luz and Rol were out numbered four to two… no pun intended… I think… any ways, Rol started to laugh "me die! You got to be kidding! Go ahead and ask your question and then be on your way."

Luz then asked "uh Rol do you think that it is ok to piss off the four psychos with the very sharp weapons?"

Exodus then said "I'd take your friends advice."

Rol drew a big grin "sure and you can hold your breath."

Josue then shook his head "where is the key?"

Luz then yelled "how am I suppose to know! Wait what kind of key is it?"

Leviticus then yelled "the key to the chaos you sliver haired buffoon!"

Luz then looked shocked "now that was not nice!"

Rol started to laugh "but he has a point!"

He stopped his laughing after he could feel the cold look that Luz was giving him, and said "now that we answered you question now you can leave."

Tobias then said "that was not the deal… we said that depending on the answer we would gave you death that was either fast or slow."

Exodus smiled "and it is slow."

To be continued…

* * *

F.T.: ok my readers like I said before... (Thank god that i'm still breathing) we have someone from a movie. From Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, Kadja.

Kadja: why am I here?

F.T.: ah well you agreed to do at lest one interview.

Kadja: i did?

F.T.: yeah when you signed that contract letting you do the movie. ok so tell us why do you put in so much energy in looking for Jenova?

Kadja: don't talk about Mother like that!

F.T.: sorry, you do know she is not you really mother right?

Kadja: you will die!

F.T.: ok i'm going to end this interview since my health care does not cover death and stabbing wounds by swords.

F.T.: now it is your turn to pick two more for me to interview... (maybe i'll get lucky and not have to interview any one that can hurt, or kill me.) wait now that i think about it... all of them can hurt me... oh shit!


	4. Chapter Four: The Prophecy and the Key

F.T.: okay to all my men readers out there here with me is someone to stared in Final Fantasy VII the game, she was in Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, she was in Kingdom Hearts II, and in my story Final Fantasy TM (True Memories). Tifa Lockhart!

Tifa: Thank you F.T. for having me here on your show.

F.T.: ok Tifa I a huge question for you, are they real?

Tifa: are what real?

F.T.: you know the only reason why you got to star in all those stuff I said.

Tifa: are you asking me if my boobs are real?

F.T.: well yes? (ouch!)

* * *

Chapter four: The Prophecy and the Key

Squall walked onto the bridge of the Highwind. And saw that Cloud was staring out the newly repaired window. He decided to join him, so he walked and stood next to him.

Cloud didn't even move when he said "your world is beautiful."

Squall looked at him "well I would never thought that you would say that."

Dad then yelled "hey! We are here!"

Yuffie, Zell and Rave all ran to the bridge. The ship hit the barrier the ship started to rattle with Cloud and the others inside! Everyone held on to something as they went though the barrier! Cid tried to land the airship on the mountain, but when they opened their eyes they saw something explode!

Dad looked a little closer and saw that it was the statute of the Rocket that was built after Jenova was destroyed, "something is going on at Rocket town!"

Cloud looked at my father then at Squall and shrugged his shoulders "fine go ahead Cid… just remember we have a job to do."

Cid took off heading for the once busy town of Rocket town.

But meanwhile in the town itself Tobias ran at Rol as Leviticus ran at Luz nether one drew their weapon but instead decided to fight hand to hand! Luz and Leviticus jumped into the air and started throwing punch after punch! And when they landed Lev kicked Luz in the stomach sending him flying to the entrance of the town! Luz stood up and watched as Lev got closer.

Lev then started to laugh "you act like you never fought with you bare hands before."

Luz then smiled "to tell you the truth this is the first time I have ever fought without a weapon."

Leviticus then smiled "why don't you fight with your weapon?"

Luz then smiled "because I fight with honor now and I always wanted to know how it feels to fight like this."

The fight began once more with Luz getting the first hit. He kicked Lev in the face and then swept him off his feet and then tried dropping his elbow on him but Leviticus just rolled backwards and then kicked Luz in the arm then jumped up and kicked him in the face once more! This sent him flying into a building!

The building looked as if it was put together by an old person. There where a lot of wooden statues and clocks. There was a brown wooden rocking chair next to the fire place. Luz got up just to be uppercut up to the next floor. Luz landed on the bed. He got up and then dusted himself off. He looked up and dodge a in coming punch! And again and again, this was getting old and fast! He ran to the left and jumped into the air to get a kick in, but Lev just kicked him in the chest to send him flying out of the house!

Rol was having a little better luck then Luz was. Rol ran at the at Tobias and they both jumped performing a drop kick! They both went sliding in different directions! When Rol got up he ran pass Josue and Exodus and punched Tobias in the face! He landed in the rumble of the ruins of the stone rocket! Rol walked to the ruins and saw that he was dusting himself off.

Rol then looked at him and smiled "when are you going to start trying?"

Tobias then smiled "how do you know that am not trying. For all you know I could be using all of my energy."

Rol smirked "not likely. For one you use a duel horn… and they are for people with hand to hand combat. And two… you seem like some one who can back up their threats."

Tobias then jumped up and punched Rol in the chest and sent him flying into my family's house! Then as Rol stood up and looked out of the hole made by him waiting for Tobias. Just then Rol was thrown out of the house and going face first into the metal binder (the binder is something that holds the rocket in place before it takes off.) You could hear the sickening thud! Rol stood up still a little dazed… did I say that he was having a little better luck with Tobias… I guess I was wrong… Anyways Tobias then jumped out and landed in front of Rol! Tobias then gave three powerful kicks to Rol. One in the left knee, then one in the gut and lastly one in the face! Rol spun in the air then landed on a big metal tube, back first!

He tried to stand up once more but Luz landed right on top of him!

Tobias walked up to the unconscious men and said "looks like you were wrong… I am going to kill you after all!"

He then grabbed the handles of his duel horn and was going to strike when a boomerang stopped him! Josue, Exodus followed to where the boomerang landed! It landed in the hands of Yuffie!

Exodus eyes grew and looked behind him and saw my Dad, Zell, and Cloud!

Yuffie then yelled "step away from the friends and no one will get hurt!"

Josue then smiled and pointed at Rol and Luz "to late girly your so called friend are hurt!"

Cloud then spoke up "then you won't mind if we hurt you then."

Exodus drew one of his swords and readied it.

Cloud smiled "fine why not I'll take you on."

Josue then looked at Yuffie "you seem good with your boomerang… I also use one. Want to try me?"

Dad saw Leviticus coming out of a house and got his guns out.

And Tobias grabbed the handles of his duel horns and ran at Zell yelling "now you die!"

Cloud and Exodus started their own battle and Cid and Leviticus then Yuffie and Josue.

Josue jumped onto the closes building and waited for Yuffie. Of course she joined him. Once her feet touched the roof she ran at him and then jumped once more and slammed her boomerang onto his. They were both smiling as if they were enjoying testing there own strength! Then Josue pushed Yuffie as a bullet shot right past them!

Yuffie fell on her ass and asked "now why did you go and do that for?"

Josue smiled and said "well I wanted this match to be me and you not any one else getting the glory."

Yuffie stood up and raced at the red haired villain. She then jumped up as her star shape boomerang started to glow! She then came down hard on his boomerang and then kicked him in the face! He flew to another roof! Yuffie then jumped up and landed on his chest sending him down into the house!

Yuffie then jumped up "I always wanted to try out my new attack fire wheel!"

She threw here boomerang at the freshly made hole in the house sideways! As it spun fire started and flew inside the house! Josue then jumped out and threw his boomerang at her! It hit her in the chest sending her gliding into a home on the other side of the town!

Dad and Leviticus battle was short! Dad ran at him as Leviticus aimed his gun at him and took the shot! Dad used the end of his spear to deflect the bullet away from him at a building away, at a battle raging!

As he got close to Leviticus, the only thing that he did was smack him across the face with his gun! The shear force sent him flying and sliding on the dusty ground.

He smiled "is that all? The silver head--"

He turned to towards the ruin rocket "sliver hair… can't be."

He saw Luz being pushed off of Rol himself. Rol stood up then grabbed his sword and ran at Leviticus!

Leviticus aimed his gun at Rol and then took the shot! Rol jumped over the bullet and gave a vertical slash! Leviticus put up his gun to stop the attack! Rol was pushing Leviticus back! '_this can't be!'_ Leviticus jumped over Rol and tried slicing Rol in half! But he put up his sword up and block it! Rol looked around and saw the other fights going on. Yuffie versus Josue, Zell versus Tobias, and lastly Cloud and Exodus!

Speaking of Cloud and Exodus. Their battle was intense as well… or it would be if they fought. They just stood there, staring at each other.

Exodus then drew his other sword and said "well you seem cool and collective."

Cloud ran at Exodus pulling out one another sword and slammed his swords on Exodus' swords! Sparks flew everywhere, the two fighters could feel the touch of the sparks as it hit there faces! Exodus pushed Cloud away and tried to cut off his head! Cloud dug his sword into his ground and kicked Exodus in the face and then jumped into the air and landed on the closes building and then raised one of his swords, the blade started to glow blue! He then jumped off the building and slammed his sword onto the ground sending a blue beam at Exodus. Exodus stood up and saw the blue beam heading right at him! He placed both swords in the ground as the beam hit the swords and went it twos destroying two buildings in the back of Exodus.

He stood up and pulled out his blades out of the ground.

He then smiled at Cloud "that was a good move. But mother well have what she wants… so I ask you, where is the key?"

Cloud looked at him "what key?"

Exodus looked at Cloud with surprise "what do you mean… what key?"

Cloud looked at him and then rolled his eyes "is that why you attacked and destroyed most of this town?"

Exodus was now angry "your telling me that we are wasting our time here!?"

Cloud started to laugh "I guess so."

Exodus then call for his brothers as they disappeared in a dark ring.

Cloud and the others walked up to Rol.

Cloud put up his swords and asked "hi and who are you?"

Rol was barely able to stand as he said "… I… I'm…" and he passes out.

Cloud caught him and turned to Yuffie and asked "where's Cid?"

What is this key? I wonder why that blasted weapon was made? Or is it our saver? The key is the light but it opens the darkness! Why though? I see it the light that the key is made of… it is something of great and wonderful! But that is not all it is evil and frightful! The key well be the one to end all… and bring the chaos upon us all! The chaos is it going to bring back all that we lost and all that we hide. Let go of the life that you once know because live well soon end. Why do we suffer for. The chaos is all that well be known… the chaos can be controlled by those with dark hearts. But pure hearts can use the key to keep the chaos locked up where it belongs. But releasing over live is all that matters… so help ether open the gate or leave it locked away where it belongs… only you can help you world and every other world that my and every other world in the past as been fated to.

Chaos Prophecy-IV

Lord Norton III

Cloud looked out side the great windows of the Highwind. He waited for Yuffie to join them. Rol was leaning next to a wall that was next to the window of the Highwind. Zell was doing push-ups next to the stirring wheel of the great air ship. Squall was in the back of the bridge hiding from the others. Cid was behind the one piloting the airship. Luz was walking back and forth trying to think in the back near the entrance of the bridge.

Finally Yuffie walked in and said "well everything is in order Cloud."

Cloud looked at her and then at Rol "I guess this key that they are looking for is in this world…"

Zell then said "yeah like that med lane place."

Rol then said "its Mideel you dimwit!"

Zell then ran and stood in his face "what did you call me!"

Rol opened his eyes and said "I called you a dimwit."

Zell threw a fist when Luz caught it "no hitting friends."

Zell rolled his eyes as he walked away from him.

Squall looked up at him "but he has a point… and you were there at both places when they attack, Rol… who are you?"

Rol looked at every one "well if you must know my name is Rol Tannis and I come from the town of Mideel… do you want to know my birthday?"

Cloud turned to the window and yelled "enough!"

Cloud then looked down at the planes of land out side the moving ship "Rol is not our enemy! If he was Exodus and his brothers would have not attack! Be sides this key that they are looking for may be an ancient artifact."

Yuffie then asked "why do you say that Cloud?"

Cloud looked at everyone "because they are searching here in our world and not in theirs."

Cid smiled "ok then what do you think we should do Cloud?"

Cloud pointed to four people "me and Squall well lead a group of four to each of the Cetra holy ground and find the key. Cid you well be in Squalls group along with Rave and Luz. The others well be with me."

Mysterio walked in to a chamber of the cave that he gave to Ultimecia.

Mysterio then saw that she was sitting on a stone throne "you wanted to see me."

She opened he eyes and looked right behind him. Mysterio then looked and they both saw ShinRa walking in with Exodus and Camella.

He looked back at her "a meeting… for what?"

She then focused on the hooded man "ShinRa tells me that there is a man that has been released by the mountain and he is not here with us."

Camella ran up to Mysterio's side as he asked "and whom is that?"

Her cold yellow and black eyes closed and then reopened as the name that came out of her mouth sent chills up and down his and Camella's spine "Sephiroth."

Camella then panicked and said "no you can he is to dangerous to keep around!"

Mysterio then waved his hand of all to leave. Ultimecia nodded her head in agreement.

She then smiles "why is she so afraid of him?"

Mysterio then walked to the left of the chamber "because he does what he wants and kills who he wants… he don't take order much less gives them."

Ultimecia then smiled "then I will but him under my control."

He walked to the center of the room and then looks at her "Sephiroth can't be controlled. Only the insane would try"

He then continued to walk but this time to the left of the chamber.

She then looked up and closed her eyes as if resting "go and bring him to me… let me decide for myself."

Mysterio then left saying "as you wish. I'll see to it myself."

Cloud looked around the ruins of the ancient city where his love was put to rest.

Cloud look at the others "ok spilt up and met back here in an hour."

Rol went to the north as Yuffie went and check out the left side of the city as Zell went to the right of the city. Cloud stayed at the entrance to remember the horrible things that has happened to him.

Cloud sat on a piece of debris that was close by. He sat and looked at the peacefulness of the clouds slowly sailing across the blue sky in the back ground.

"Aerith… Please give me a hint of what I'm looking for…" he closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool breezes of the wind hitting his face, blowing his blonde spiky hair backwards.

Zell was picking up a stone and throw it with out a care in the world. He looked and looked repeating the process till he decided to take a break.

He looked around and closed his eyes "what the hell am I looking for… oh some type of key… but what does this key look like…"

He stopped and listen the voices that where close by. He stopped and looked around and notice it was coming from the north east of the city. He walked up to the discussion that was happening. He reached the area and saw a hooded man and a man with long silver hair.

The silver one said "find me the key and meet back at the hide out ok Sephiroth."

That name sounded familiar… were had her hear the name Sephiroth at? Sephiroth's eyes glanced in the area where Zell was at. He jumped and landed in front of Zell.

Zell jumped backwards and Sephiroths long sword almost cut him in half! That is when Sephiroth attacked again and again, and each time Zell would dodge till he was clear of the blade!

He then looked at hooded man leave and looked back at Sephiroth "who the hell are you?"

The silver maniac looked at him and ran at him! Zell could only see him standing in one place! Sephiroth was moving so fast that Zell could not keep his eyes on him! Zell waited till Sephiroth voice was heard him behind him and jumped away! But Sephiroth used his long sword to send Zell flying!

Rol was looking at the body of water that was near a ruin building. Rol looked at it as if a great importance and thought that this great building does not need him in there. He looked at himself in the water and said to himself "why am I here?"

In the background "because the planet wishes it."

Rol looked behind him and saw Cloud walking to him.

Cloud then looked at him "did you know that my love Aerith was killed here and I laid her down to rest here in this very water."

Rol looked at him "why?"

Cloud sat down and said "she belonged here… and now thanks to me he origins is no more… it is in ruins"

Rol looked around "are you telling me that this is the City of The Ancients!"

Cloud then looked at the water a little closer and saw writing on the stone walls!

Cloud grabbed Rol and showed him! "look! I think we found it!"

Zell went flying and landed in the water as the silver man followed!

Cloud eyes grew "no your dead!"

Sephiroth then looked at him "nice to see you too Cloud. Should we finish what we started here eight years ago!"

Cloud pulled out his sword and attack! Sephiroth jumped into the air and saw that Cloud was following him!

They clashed swords as Sephiroth asked "tell me Cloud have you found a new love that I can kill right here in front of you once more!"

Cloud yelled as he pushed Sephiroth to the ground and followed and saw that Yuffie was running to see what was going on!

Cloud dove and landed on the ground first and looked up and then jumped up and tried to finish this battle fast! But Sephiroth moved and used the bottom of his hilt to sent Cloud crashing into the ground!

Yuffie threw her boomerang at Sephiroth! Without looking he raised his sword and deflected them.

Still looking at Cloud he said "ah Yuffie… last time we meat we where fighting Jenova… and now it is time to finish what I started!"

He ran at Yuffie with his sword aiming right at Yuffies heart! Just then Rol came and blocked him!

Rol then said "to get to her you must first get thourgh me!"

Rol then pushed him away and attacked with a horizontal slash!

Rol was keeping his own for now! He was getting tired fast and Sephiroth looked as if he wasn't even breaking a sweat! Rol then jumped into the air and did a 360 spin in the air and slammed it on the ground sending Sephiroth soaring! Yuffie was helping Cloud to where Zell was at on the ground.

Rol looked at Yuffie "hey get then out of here! My 360 beam won't keep him busy for long"

Yuffie nodded _'I hope he knows who he is fighting. It took the power of the planet to stop him twice! And now that the power is no longer Clouds we are in big trouble.' _ Yuffie was trying to carry Zell to the beginning of the City. Then she went back for Cloud.

When she did, she saw that Sephiroth was back and fighting Rol once more! Rol jumped into the air and saw that Sephiroth was following with ease!

"No this is not good. Sephiroth is a whole lot more powerful! And his swordsmanship with that long blade is not helping either!" he then turned and separated his swords and started to spin!

He then leaped out of the cyclone and kicked it at Sephiroth! The silver headed mad looked up and slice it as if it was nothing! Rol then Came Flying at him kicking him in the head! Rol then landed on the ground and recombined his swords and looked up and saw that Sephiroth looking down at him!

Rol yelled up "hey you like playing with me don't you!"

Sephiroth nodded as Rol yell "then try this!"

Rol threw his sword up in the air and saw that Sephiroth caught it! Orbs started to form in his hand and he threw it at him! His swords landed in his hand as Rol then took off running away form the him. The smoked cleared and Sephiroth looked around and saw that Rol, Cloud, Zell, and Yuffie where not around.

Sephiroth landed and looked around to make sure that they where still around. He smiled and then disappeared in a dark ring.

Yuffie waited on the shore outside of bone village. When Dad and the others came to pick them up. Cloud and Zell laid there unable to move.

Squall walked in and asked "what happed to them?"

Yuffie stood up and said "an evil bad guy long thought dead came back and beat them all."

Dad then asked "how did you two make it with out a scratch?"

Yuffie looked at Rol who was standing in the corner of the meeting room with his eyes closed, "he held off Sephiroth. Just long enough for me to get Cloud and Zell out of there."

Rol opened his eyes when he heard dad asked "and how did he not get hurt, where as Cloud the only person I know who could beat him?"

Rol walked to the door and looked at everyone who was there then at Zell and Cloud "I only held him at back with a defense… I did not force a victory."

Luz walked in and looked at Cloud and Zell… "no… who did this?"

He asked. Rol walked up and said "Sephiroth did."

Sephiroth walked out of the Inn and saw that Duo and Lan was there waiting for him. And to the left he could see Reno and Rude.

He closed his eyes "what do you four want?"

Reno then jumped off and said "summons are terrorizing all of Midgar Yo and I was kinda hoping you can help us stop them Yo?"

Sephiroth then opened his eyes "no I can't… because I can't help… I can only destroy."

Sephiroth then started to walk when Lloyd stood in his way. Sephiroth looked at him as if he wanted him to move.

Lloyd then said "is it you can't or won't?"

Sephiroth then pushed past him "chose one."

Lloyd then looked down at the grass waving in the wind "Vilene and Ian or gone… I can't do it alone… please help me put every thing right."

Sephiroth stopped and looked up "mother… will I be granted the promise land if I put everything right?"

He closed his eyes and looked up. He then opened his eyes and say a beautiful meadow with flower as far as you can see.

The smell of the flowers clamed his mind… he then heard a voice so heavenly that he knew what he most do… it said "Sephiroth… Sephiroth…"

He closed his eyes and then took a big breath and turned and saw that Lloyd was still standing in front of him.

He then released the breath and said "fine… only till the people are save."

Rol and Squall where on the deck talking about what to do next.

Rol looked at the ruined city from above "the key…the answer to what they are looking for is down there."

Squall looked at him "that nice but how are we going to get it… we are up here and that Sephiroth is down there."

Rol looked at him "fast… we should be fast…

Squall opened the door and yelled to my dad "get closer me, Luz, and Rol are going down.

Once down there they took turns diving under the water and pulling out the stone tablets. The where small, about the size of a middle sized book. It was made out four different gems. The first on was made out of Sapphire, the seconded one was made out of ruby, then the third one was emerald, and the last one was made out of marble. Squall looked at them and then went up with one as Luz and Rol each took one. Squall went back down and grabbed the last one. They carried them to the meeting room to study them all. Once in there they saw that both Zell and Cloud where up and walking around.

Cloud looked at the tablets and said "are those from the City?"

Rol nodded his head yes.

Cloud then sat down at one on the chairs and said "I see."

The tablets where not like anything they saw… one reason was that they could not read the symbols and second of the stone that they where carved on.

Squall looked at Cloud "this tablets are useless."

Rol step up to the Sapphire one, this one was the one Luz took out of the water and Squall brought up to the ship, as it shot out a blue light and hit Rol! Every one shielded their eyes and waited for the bright light to dispersed. They looked at Rol and saw that his eyes where blue… nothing was left just blue…

Rol then looked at Zell "Two worlds that are in danger. Two worlds that hate each other! People of this two worlds can and well suffer because of the war that is being raged by the two world. They well fight and there is nothing anyone can do about it… or can there! Light I see it! It is light! Light from someone! I can see it now, it is so bright and warm… but I can't touch it because it is surrounded my darkness! By the chaos that hides it… chaos is an neutral entity that… but why does it exist. Why does it cause pain and suffering every where it goes… the chaos is lock away and there it well stay and it well never again be freed. Till the key opens the gate of the holy door that locks away the chaos. The key is something of neither worlds and has no memory of those worlds… but the key can be any thing as well. That alone could make it imposable to find and open the gate to chaos. But those who can find the key could hold the power of great destruction and or salvation… which one shall thou choose. Hope does exist for those blanketed in the darkness of the chaos. Those who can find the light can wipe the worlds from the darkness that can be use for good or evil! That light is the key itself… let those heart of pure light find the key to the gates of chaos! This is the final fate of all man! Children well always be the first to suffer the fate of war of the worlds and of the chaos"

After he was done Rol fell to the ground and said "the key is…"

Then fell asleep.

To be continued…

* * *

Rol: Welcome back to Final Fantasy Uncover. I'm Rol, I am taking F.T. place since well uh.

Rol: any ways please welcome Sora

Sora: thanks for having me.

Rol: ok so tell us why did you decide to sleep rather then stay that blond girl?

Sora: because I feel that memories are something that should have not been missed with.

Rol: ok any thing else?

Sora: yeah you never told us what happen to F.T.?

Rol: ok Tifa punched him and sent him flying into six walls... now he is some where healing.

Sora: ouch... that must of hurt.

Rol: you know it!

Rol: please if you have any questions you want to ask me or any one from the final fantasy world and Kingdom hearts just read and review.


	5. Chapter Five: Old Rivals

Rol: Welcome back, you might be wondering why I'm back right? Well F.T. had a guest over and she punched his daylights out. Now welcome Zell to the show.

Zell: hi

Rol: wild ride huh? so how does someone like you get his own story?

Zell: I felt sorry for F.T. and help him.

Rol: ok thank for you help.

* * *

Chapter Five: Old Rivals

Yuffie slowly closed the door to the meeting room. She then turned and looked up. Her brown eyes lit up and she grabbed her stomach with her left hand and her mouth with her right. '_I'm still getting motion sickness. uh this sucks.'_ Yuffie walked to the bridge and saw that only Zell, Cloud and Dad where there.

She walked up to Cloud and said softly that only he could hear "he still hasn't change."

Cloud who was looking out of the window closed his eyes "I see."

He reopened his eyes and looked at the door there Luz with a concern look on his face.

Cloud walked up to him and told "don't worry about him Luz I'll help him."

He turned to the door when the ship shook violently! Cloud landed on the walkway out side the bridge! Luz landed on him as well, Dad flew over the wheel and Yuffie flew hitting a console.

Dad got up and looked over at Yuffie "hey Yuffie what is going on out there who hit us!"

Yuffie ran and looked at the radar then looked up at Dad "there is nothing out there!?"

Squall and Rave joined the party!

Rave then yelled "what just happened?"

By that time Cloud was looking outside.

Cloud then eyes opened wide "Cid it was not an attack…"

Dad looked at him "what the hell are you talking about?"

Everyone ran to the window and notice that the sky was darker! The clouds where pitch black as green lighting flashed in the air. It looked as if the gods of Wutia where at war and bring the world into it!

Rol slowly walked to the bridge his eye gone once more, the blue looked at all of them "the key has been found. And the end draws near."

Cloud walked up to him "where is this key?"

Rol eyes changed colors, it went from a sapphire blue to a Ruby red.

Rol then walked past them and started to speak "Light what is light? Is it something to push back the darkness or is it something to prepare for it? If chaos is the destiny of all living things then life… why should we live in such agony? Should we all run from the light? Children can not be helped for the chaos well devour them all! But why should they suffer!? Why must we fear light and darkness… should you help me? I need the light! The light is additive so I can't hide… please save the children! Chaos well be the end of us all! Key… what shall you bring if found? Why should it be so agonizing. Should all that seek the truth of light and darkness pay for eternity or should it only be the children? So many questions so little time! The key well be found and there is no stopping the chaos from destroying everything! Life after the chaos is release is nothing. Chaos will destroy all that we love and cherish. Tarnish forever will be our life with darkness spreads across the land."

Rol once more fell to the ground in a heap Cloud then looked at outside then at Rol "… this key sounds like a problem and our only hope."

Then hooded man stood at the cave entrance and watch as the sky lit up with flashing green lights. He looked to his right and notice that Camella was hypnotized at the light show. The wind started to pick up as it did the winds blow the hood off of Mysterio head. The hoodless man eyes where a cold dark green, his hair was as silver as Camellas. It ended at the tip of his noise and went all around.

He walked up to Camella and placed his right hand on her left shoulder "sister the key was found… and I need you to find out who."

Camella looked at the silver hair man "yes brother… Allister where should I look first?"

Allister then took his hand off and walked into the cave.

Once inside he meet with Ultimecia. He saw that another silver haired man was waiting on the other side of the room next to her. He walked up to her and looked at Sephiroth and then back at the sorceress.

Ultimecia looked at the hooded man "Sephiroth said that he wanted to wait and let you tell me what he wanted for exchange work for me to get the Key to the chaos."

Mysterio looked at Sephiroth once more and then at the evil sorceress "he only want one thing and that is when you get the power you desire that he well kill you."

Ultimecia looked to her left and saw that he was smiling.

She stood up "you know that well never be possible… but tell me why do you want me dead if I hold the power of the Chaos."

Sephiroth walked to the exit of the cave "then you would become more powerful than me… and I can't have that."

Ultimecia then sat down and closed her eyes "I see. That is what you want… I'll give you a chance to kill me I just don't see it happing once the power is mine."

Allister knowing that something was not right and he didn't like it.

He walked out of the cave and asked "is she really going to betray me?"

A man is a brown trench coat stepped out off the shadows "yes she is. Once the key is hers."

Allister then turned and looked at Seifer, Ren, and Jenchi "go and help Camella looked for the key." with that they left.

Rol returned to the meeting room as the air ship rocked thanks to the storm out side. '_this storm is not naturally. What is happing to me… I'm not who I think I am… am I? this is not good… why can't I remember who I am…where did I come from… how did I get here… is Mideel really my home… what am I fighting for? I just don't know…'_

Yuffie walked in to see how he was doing. She walked up to him "how are you feeling?"

Rol rolled up into a ball and sat in a corner and said nothing. Yuffie sighed once more and tried to place one hand on his shoulder but Rol flinched and tighten the ball he was in.

Yuffie stood up and then started for the door as she opened it Rol asked "what am I?"

Yuffie looked at him "your Rol from the town of Mideel and that all that you need to know."

She walked out. She looked behind her and Cloud stood there next to the door.

She jumped "god Cloud! Your just as bad as Vincent!"

Cloud looked up at Yuffie and then at the door "how is he?"

Yuffie then looked at Cloud "well he is still shaken up. This stones that he won't let us touch can control him and now this storm… are they really connected to him?"

Cloud started to walked off "he is the only one who can find the key."

He walked to the bridge and saw that everyone was there. Cloud walked to the window as Yuffie stayed by the door.

Cloud closed his eyes "Squall what do you think is happening?"

Squall then lend on the wall "to tell you the truth… I don't know."

Zell walked up to Yuffie and asked her "is it me or do Squall and Cloud act alike."

Yuffie eyes popped open "your right! They do!"

Cloud and Squall both looked at Yuffie and Zell.

Luz walked up to Cloud "what about Rol?"

Cloud eye reflected the raging storm "he is tied to this key some how."

Rave then sat on a computer console "could he be part of this Cetra race?"

Clouds eyes lit up '_of course! We found then at the Cetra ruins and when he touched the blue one he started to speak! Not only that his eyes turned to color of the stone!'_

Cloud ran down the starts and into the meeting room. He saw that his eyes where now green and his hand was on the green tablet.  
Cloud walked closer to him.

Rol finally looked at Cloud "Should thou hear the countless stories of how the chaos destroys with out remorse? This key has no memories of the damage that it causes or the world for that matter. It isn't even from this world! So why should it care… but still a beg of it to help us! Don't let it go, or the children that you worry about will die before they know what happen. It feeds on the pain and suffering that uses the key! Only those who are from both worlds can find the key… help each other because I know for a fact that it well come once again like it did in our world and others… war is all this planet knows so why breed us it own children… why do we give birth to our pride and joy! Chaos you know of what I feel so why do you not understand! It takes what it wants with out thinking! And still it want more! It is like a child itself so that why it takes and takes… a child that is not loved but hated! It was given life by the planet that hate all! All that it is like it."

Rol once again fell to the ground and looked at Cloud "what happen… did I?"

Cloud shook his head at him, Rol stood up and looked at his feet "what is happing to me?"

Cloud walked up to him "listen to me I now understand what is happening… you're a part of the ancient race known as the Cetra."

Rol looked at him "is that why when I touch those stones I…"

Cloud nodded his head yes.

Zell and Squall where thrown in as two people stepped in!

Camella walked in and then looked at the edge of the great door that sealed the Chaos in.

She walked to him "I decided to check the ruins of the ancient city once more… the stone tablets are gone."

Allister looked at her "yeah so."

Camella's green eyes lit up "so I sent Sephiroth and Seifer to go and find them for us."

Allister looked at her from under the hood "why?"

She smiled "oh brother… because it could have information on where the key is at."

Underneath the hood Allister was smiling "good, good. What else are you planning?"

She looked at him "what do you mean?"

Allister walks up to her and places one hand on her shoulder "you start an operation and don't finish it makes me, you brother, look bad."

Camella looked at him "I don't under stand?"

Allister looked up at the ceiling of the cave.

Seeing dangerous, pointy pillars ready to fall "go and help them get those tablets is what I'm saying!"

She bows to him and then takes off.

He looks at the opening to the next carven "Ren, Jenchi go and keep looking for the key while the others go get the tablets."

Cloud was looking at the same silver haired man that defeated him once before. Cloud grabbed his sword and the last sword that he didn't have.

He then combined them and said "Sephiroth this time you won't live!"

He ran at Sephiroth as he jumped up and landed on the exit to the deck!

Squall got up and saw that the man in the brown overcoat was Seifer and he was helping the enemy! "Seifer I thought you had change!"

Squall pulled out his gun blade and attacked! Seifer already had his ready so he defended himself! Squall was going all out trying to take him out before Seifer could do the same with him. Squall slammed his blade onto Seifers as it echoed thought out the whole ship! Seifer pushed Squall out of the way and then cast a fire spell! Squall hit the far end of the meeting room.

Squall looked at him "why are you doing this Seifer? I thought you wanted to change! How is this changing!?"

Seifer didn't answer but instead attacked him! Squall moved as his blade hit the wall of the room! Squall kicked him in the gut and then punched him in the face backing him off! Squall then used his gun blade and fired a shot at him! Seifer got his composer and blocked the attack! He then turned around and did the same thing!

Squall jumped onto the beans at the top of the Highwind! Seifer followed just like Squall knew he would! This battle was nonstop! Neither one giving in to the other! Yuffie ran in to the main area and saw the battles going on! She also saw that Zell was hurt!

She turned around and yelled "Hey Zell and Rol need help!"

She then ran to help, Rave followed. Squall finally had Seifer right where he wanted him and attacked! Seifer jumped to another beam as Squall blade got stuck in the metal! So Seifer kicked Squall off the beam and landed back first on to the metal floor! His gun blade barely missing his ear! Zell jumped in front of Seifer and punched him right in the gut! He then jumped up and turned kicking him in the face!

Cloud followed Sephiroth to the deck so they could fight in peace and no one bothering them. Cloud sword was ready as well as Sephiroths Masamune. They both jumped off the deck and then stroked each others blade! They continued this till Sephiroth used Clouds head and flew up and landed on the top of the Highwind! Cloud was not going to let Sephiroth get away so he used a Blade Beam attack that hit the ground and sending him up landing on the top of the Highwind! Cloud ran at Sephiroth and then jumped into the air and came down on the hall of the Highwind sending another blue beam at Sephiroth! Sephiroth just swatted it away with his sword and attacked once more! That smiled drove Cloud mad!

Cloud and Sephiroth exchanged attacks till they where facing each other their swords grinding "ah Cloud how did it feel knowing that you lost to me the last time we met!?"

Cloud pushed him back "how did it make me feel! Well… let's see a guy who was suppose to be dead and good coming back to life and trying to kill me, how should I feel?"

Sephiroth ran at him as Cloud did the same! Their blades crossed again and again! The determination in their eyes could be seen.

Cloud jumped over him as Sephiroth tried slicing him in half! Cloud then tried a back attack but Sephiroth countered! The match was about even. They could tell.

Once they ended back to were Cloud and Sephiroth where on different side of the air ship they both jumped off the ship and continued the fight in the air!

Cloud asked "how did you survive?"

Sephiroth smiled "I didn't Mysterio brought me back to life!"

Cloud used his Cross slash and flew to the deck he looked down and saw that he was gone!

Cloud tried to understand where Sephiroth had gone. Clouds attack only hit his blade not him. Cloud was then thrown off the deck and was barely able to hold on to the rail! The air ship shook and he fell off! Cloud was not sure what was going on!

Zell fought Seifer as Squall laid on the ground. Yuffie was also on the ground as Camella was now on board trying to take the tablets and on the bridge Rave, Cid and Luz where busy with their own problem! Ren and Jenchi where here fighting Luz and Rave! As Cid was flying the ship!

Rol looked on as she was loading the tablets on to some type of dolly. Rol stood up and took out his sword and attacked Camella!

Camella saw that Rol had recovered and dodge the attack! The two fought once more! Just like the last two times Camella was relying on her speed and her double bladed Katana! Rol attacked violently! Hoping that Camella would not try anything. Rol then jumped doing a reveres 360 and then shooting a beam throwing her into Seifer and then leaving a big hole in the hall. Rol ran back into the meeting hall to look at the gemmed tablets. But they were gone!

While Rol was taking care of Camella, Cloud fighting Sephiroth and Zell and Seifer, the there was the fight on the bridge. With all the commotions going one he failed to notice some one taking the tablets!

Rol ran to check on Yuffie as Zell did the same with Squall. Cloud ran in and looked at the table "where are the tablets?"

Rol looked at him and then gave a disappointing smile. That Cloud understand as some one took them.

Sephiroth came and gave the dolly to Allister "good, good now those fools will never get their hands on the key!"

Allister walked to the doors of the Chaos "Sephiroth can you read what on the tablets?"

Sephiroth looked at them "no. it is in some type of Ancient dialect."

Allister looked at him "I thought you were Cetra."

Sephiroth just smiled and walked away leaving Allister alone looking at the great doors of the Chaos.

To be continued…

* * *

Rol: good to have you back F.T. How do you feel?

F.T.: it feels like a bus hit me/

Rol: see that is why you don't ask a proud women if they are real.

F.T.: hey uh Rol would you mind taking on next two interviews?

Rol: why?

F.T.: because i might've said something about Cloud being a dumb name and Squall sounding like a gay name.

Rol: oh i see. your on your own.

F.T.: if you have any questions for our two heroes Read and Review. (make sure they won't get me hurt!)


	6. Chapter Six: The Key is Found

F.T.: thank god that Cloud and Squall had more important things to do. My First guest is a mutt of will has questions lying within, Red XIII.

Red XIII: I heard Tifa kicked your ass lol

F.T.: will yes but we are not here to talk to me, How did you get kids in the future?

Red XIII: Will you see in your first story introduced my kids. And my kind ages very slowly so we can live for 1000 if we didn't take care of ourselves.

F.T.: wow! I wish I could age slowly.

Red XIII: yeah but that black eye will never heal if you did.

F.T.: thanks... stay tune for Aerith.

* * *

Final Fantasy: Fusion

Chapter Six: The Key is found!

Cloud walked into the Meeting room and saw that Zell, Rol, and Yuffie working on the translations from the gemmed tablets.

Cloud crossed his arms "so how is it coming?"

Yuffie then stood up "I think we found it!"

Rol stood up "The Crises From The Sky."

Zell looked up "she is the only one that we could find that fit's the profile from what Rol was able to remember."

Cloud nodded his head "I see. I'll let Cid know."

Cloud walked off, Yuffie looked at Rol "where do you think Jenova's head is?"

Rol and Zell looked at each other then at her and shrugged there shoulder. Cid was steering the Highwind through the raging storm as he tries to keep it on track.

Cloud walks in "we need to go to Midgar."

Cid smiled "fine but why?"

Cloud looks out the window "the key is Jenova's head, and that is where it must be if it is not at the Northern Crater."

Cid made a harsh turn as every one flew to the other side of the ship. (your must be wondering why I'm calling my father by his name… well it is a little hard to keep calling him father.)

Cid then made a violent stop "ok we are here, please exit my ship in a orderly fashion."

Cloud, Rave, and Squall walked to the meeting room where the others where at, Luz and Cid joined later. Squall sat at the table as did Rave.

Cloud looked around the room "ok Rol, you Yuffie, Zell and Luz well go into the city and find the key… I still think that Reeve left it at the carter so the rest of us are going there."

Yuffie stood up "Cloud I know you like being alone but splitting up… you do remember what happen last time… Jenova not only kicked mine but handed every one asses to them… even you at times! And now with Sephiroth back we need to stay together!"

Squall looked at her "you have a point with our old enemy's back and stronger then they once were but we need to remember one thing…"

Squall looked down "the faster we get the key the better off we well be."

Yuffie didn't like this in fact she had a bad felling about this.

Zell stood up "why does he get to lead our group!?"

Rave crossed her arms "Squall and Cloud both decided… since Cloud and his group know this world better then they should lead… the same with us."

Luz then looked at Cloud "Be careful my brothers have gotten stronger… I know from first hand."

Cloud plans where under way, Rol and his party was dropped off at Midgar. While Cloud and his party went to the Northerncave Crater.

Rol looked around and turned to Yuffie "so where do you think we should check first? This is my first time in Midgar."

Luz then smiled "that easy ShinRa's HQ."

Yuffie nodded "your right but I think I would feel better if we ask around, to see if Sephiroth or any of them have been seen."

Rol thought that was a good idea "Yuffie, you and Zell ask around while me and Luz check the ShinRa's building."

Rol and Luz entered the building and was greeted by two familiar faces.

"Well if it isn't our ol' brother Luz." Ren chuckled.

Jenchi stood up from the debris "are you looking for this?"

He held a metal box with yellow tape reading _danger Jenova danger_.

Rol Smiled "in fact yes we are."

Luz extended his hand "and we need it now."

Ren and Jenchi pulled out there weapons "it is not going to be that easy."

Rol and Luz got ready as well "good!"

Rol clashed swords with Ren while Luz and Jenchi went at it. Jenchi then toss the box in the air! Luz tried to push pass him and reached for the box but someone caught it! Rol looked at saw who did!

Rol yelled "ShinRa!"

Rol pulled apart his swords and ran at him! Ren gave chase but was cut off by Yuffie! Zell had stop ShinRa from his escape as Rol rammed both swords in to him! The odd thing is that he just burst into dark guck on the floor! Zell Grabbed the box and took off running! Rol then took over the fight with Ren as Yuffie went with Zell!

Cloud looked around hoping to find any signs of Jenova anywhere. But a gun shot was all Cloud found! Squall got there just in time to block the bullet! Cloud then looked and found the area where the shot was taken from. It was Leviticus and his brother Exodus.

Cloud pulled out two swords and combined them while Squall got ready as well. Cid and Rave joined them.

"Don't worry Rave go find what we need! And fast!" Squall yelled!

Cloud ran and attacked Exodus, their swords clashed and filled the area! Squall was also making sure that Leviticus was keep at bay till the key was found! Cloud and Exodus battle was a hot one! Steel hitting steel and steel slicing skin!

Rave and Cid looked everywhere while finding Jenova's head. But they couldn't find it! Rave pull out her guns and started shooting at both Exodus and Leviticus! They broke off there attacks and took off!

Cloud sat down and looked at his arm to clean it. Rave went up to Cloud and checked his arm. She then cleaned it and then dressed it.

Cid walked up to Cloud "I don't think the head is here."

Cloud nodded his head and then faces Squall "what do you think?"

Squall shrugged his shoulders "go see if the others found any thing."

Cid shook his head realizing what Zell and Yuffie saw a long time ago, Cloud and Squall are so much alike.

Zell and Yuffie ran through the city of Midgar trying to get the head of Jenova away from the bad guys! Zell looked up and tossed the box to Yuffie and then jumped out of the way! A man came punching the ground they where standing! Tobias then stood up and looked at Zell.

Yuffie jumped "ZELL! That guy looks just like you!"

Zell looks at her "you think?"

Yuffie slowly nods her head yes then turns and looks behind her and saw the battle that was left in ShinRas building was closing in!

She then turns to look at Zell "I'm going on ahead."

And then she takes off. Tobias and Zell face off once more. They just stood there staring at each other.

Finally Tobias broke the silence "it has been a while hasn't it Zell."

Zell just smirked "yeah eight years."

Zell wanted to get this over with, because he knows if Tobias is here that means that the others are around as well.

Tobias stood in stance similar to Zell "when ever your ready."

Zell took off running at Tobias! Zells gloved fist meet with Tobias' Dual horn! Zell then broke the hold and jumped up into the air and tried a kick but Tobias just jumped back and put up his duel horns! Tobias then waited and as Zell was about to touch the ground he then slammed his fist on to the ground making a wave of street. The wave hit Zell and almost a few pedestrians! Zell stood up and looked around all the people in Midgar where all terrified!

He stood up and yelled "every one get out of here!"

Tobias then attacked once more but Zell was ready!

Yuffie was running through the streets yelling "hurry get out of the way! Move!"

A boomerang was heading right for her but something stood in the way a man with a long sword!

Cloud and the others that went to the Northern Cavecrater, glided through the air trying to reach the city of Midgar! Cloud stood looking out the window seeing the small city get larger and larger.

Rave walked up to him "are you ok your wound-"

Cloud cut her off "I'm fine don't worry about it."

There was tapping and clawing Cloud and the others looked on as the noise got louder and louder.

Finally a crewmen backed into the room slowly and said "ah sir it is-!"

A long sword could be seen entered the crewman's body. The emotionless steel was then pulled out of the body as the body falls to the ground. Then two men enter the room.

Sephiroth and Seifer could be seen smiling. They stood there like gods smiling down after a good deed was done. Cloud looked and notice that Rave was near the window and Cid was driving Squall was right next to the Cid.

Sephiroth then spoke "you look sad Cloud… maybe you wouldn't feel that way if I killed the woman near the window or the man with the scar."

Cloud stared at the two men with rage "what do you think."

Seifer then spoke "well we don't know but we can find out."

Cloud and Squall jumped in to the air and attack before Sephiroth and Seifer could do anything! The two heroes pushed the rivals out of the cockpit and into the cargo area!

Rave then ran to Cid "listen we are going to crash the Highwind into the sea."

Father gave her a look "say what!? Woman have you lost you god given mind!"

Rave smiled "nope just planning ahead."

Dad then gave her another look "what are you talking about if we do that then we would die as well!?"

Rave shook her head no "you see I've had the Ragnarok following just in case."

Cid smirk "great we get them on to that ship and crash it then!"

Rave started for the controls "no this ship has to go down since they are on it!"

Dad started to pout but gave in. Rave hit the emergency evacuation button. Yellow lights could now be seen through out the Highwind. Rave then hit a small red button that was on her belt, she then pulled out one of her guns and shot at the windows!

She grabbed my dad who was crying the whole time and jumped out of the window!

Squall and Cloud where holding the two evil rivals back. Then they push then away and jumped up in to the beams in the ship.

Squall turns to Cloud "what's with the yellow light and the running crew?"

Cloud looked around and notice that Sephiroth and Seifer where gone "Cid is ordering an emergency evacuation! Which means that Cid want us off the ship…"

Squall looked at Cloud with and clueless expression "what? Wait I thought Cid loved this ship why would he order it?"

Cloud smiled "he didn't you friend did."

Squall then asked "and are we even still over water?"

Cloud started scanning the room with his eyes "no. Rave told me that the Ragnarok has been following us the whole time. Waiting for Rave to give the signal."

"And our job is to hold them till the ship falls." Cloud whispered trying to find Sephiroth.

Cloud and Squall jumped down, then Cloud jumped out of the way in time as a long sword appeared where Cloud was standing.

Squall then knew that Sephiroth was underneath them! Squall took it a pond himself to start the battle with the evil silver haired man.

Cloud was joined in the air by Seifer! Their blade clashing could be heard echoing throughout the empty airship!

Meanwhile Rave and Cid waited impatiently for Cloud and Squall to get off!

Dad started to raise his voice "where are they!?"

Rave looked at the falling Highwind "don't know they should have abandon ship by now."

Dad started for the exit of the cockpit "I'm headed back."

Rave looked at him "ok but you first job is getting back on to the ship… and that no easy task. It was hard enough getting in."

Dad stopped in his steps and looked at Rave. She was right it was hard trying to get inside the ship… how is he going to get back to the Highwind.

Cloud then broke the hold and grabbed Seifer by the collar of his trench coat and threw him down. Squall was having some trouble with Sephiroth, for two reason: he was stronger then both Cloud and himself. Then he was fast as well!

Seifer then landed on Squall! Cloud landed and kicked Sephiroth in the chin making him land near the Chocobo pin! Seifer and Squall stood up as Cloud then threw Seifer once more! This time Seifer landed on Sephiroth! Cloud and Squall jumped up on to the platform and charged their weapons with energy! They both at the same time slammed their own blades on the floor sending a red and blue beams of energy at the two duo! Sephiroth and Seifer landed in the Chocobo pin. Cloud ran closed and locked the two in!

Squall and Cloud then ran and jumped out of the ship. They made it to the cockpit of the Ragnarok to see the Highwind crash into the land and explode. Hopefully that would be the end of Sephiroth and Seifer.

Dad on the other hand was sitting in the corner crying that his Highwind was gone.

Josue stood there staring in awe at the sight. Sephiroth had just save Yuffie.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Josue yelled in protest.

Sephiroth smiled "I am going to kill her… if I did that would make Cloud weak… weak enough for me to rid the world of him."

Josue didn't care "you job was to keep Cloud from getting here! Now I know your not disobeying my mother now are you?"

Sephiroth closed his eyes "what if I am?"

Josue didn't care for the guy in the first place "I would rid you of my sight!"

Sephiroth opened his eyes "is that so do you want to try it?"

Josue then pulled out his weapon and started to run at Sephiroth! Sephiroth then looked at Yuffie, Yuffie then looked up at the man with the long sword. She nodded her head as if the man told her to do something. Then Sephiroth clashed weapons with Josue!

Once they did Yuffie took off running she was looking for something! She stopped in front of a building and looked up. She smiled and started jumping up the building then half ways up she started to run up the building.

She made it and when she looked up a woman with sliver hair stood in her way.

"Thank you now if you don't mind I need that." The woman said.

Yuffie smiled "yeah and I need that sore eye of a mountain removed. And that not going to happen now is it."

A man appeared behind Yuffie "so just because the mountain won't go we can't have the key? We are just working to make every ones life a better one."

Yuffie looked at the man with the hood "how are you going to do that by wiping out every life on one or both worlds?"

The hooded man then started to laugh out loud "you crack me up little girl."

He stopped laughing, Yuffie could tell that he was being serious "you give me that head or I will have my dear sister chop yours off."

Yuffie then stood up straight "no. I think it is because of them."

She pointed behind Camella and a red like dragon airship reveled itself from behind the building. Its main guns pointed at the roof where three where standing.

To be continued…

* * *

Aerith: uh... F.T. why are you hugging me?

F.T.: I'm just so glad your alive! can't believe they tried killing you!

Aerith: okay your scaring me.

F.T.: right sorry, ok there are alot of stories about you and Red XIII. how do these stories make you feel?

Aerith: stories about me and Nanaki? I don't know.

F.T.: but you do have a reason for why they should stop right?

Aerith: no you see in the RPG world I get paid for every story i appear in.

F.T.: really, who pays you the money?

Aerith: well if you must know the President of Square Enix.

F.T.: ok thank you for comeing. next we have Rol and Rave on the show. if you have any questions go ahead and ask. Till then i'm F.T. for Final Fantasy Uncover, and I'm out!


	7. Chapter Seven: The Ture Villain Revealed

F.T.: Okay ladies you won't like this guest, but you men might. My Guest is Rave!

Rave: Warning F.T., if you make the same mistake as you did with Tifa, I you woke wake up okay?

F.T.: okay... I think i'm afraid of asking my question...

Rave: you don't get paid enough do you?

F.T.: paid! i don't even get paid!

Rave: then do I get paid?

F.T.: you no, wait where are you going I haven't even asked you the question yet! Rave... Rave!

* * *

Chapter Seven: The True Villain Revealed

With the main guns of the Airship pointed at them The hooded man and his sister backed away. Yuffie walked to the edge of the building, she then turned to face the two siblings.

"What are you going to do with her head anyways?" The hooded man ask.

Yuffie looked at the box "find a way to close the rip between our worlds and remove that mountain… and maybe get our friends back."

Camella started to laugh "how are you going to that?"

Yuffie looked at the Cloud who was looking out of the ships window. Clouds eyes widen as Camella punched Yuffie in the stomach. Camella then laid her down on the roof, and then Camella with her brother took off. Cloud and Rave jumped down from the Ragnarok to see if she was ok.

Zell, Rol, and Luz walked till he met up with the others. They saw something fly out of the city and to the outskirts of the city.

Zell looked at the other two "that was the Ragnarok!"

Rol raised his right eyebrow "and."

Zell turned "that ship is from my world! You do the math!"

Rol and Luz decided to give chase to Zell and the Ragnarok. Once there they met up with the others.

Once there Rol asked "what happened to the Highwind?"

Cid turned and walked into the red ship.

Cloud was on top of the ship feeling the nice cool breeze that was blowing. Cloud looked up at the nice blue sky with cotton like clouds genteelly flouting across the sky blue background.

Cloud closed his eyes "I wish you where here with me."

Squall claimed on top to the to see what their next move was when he heard Cloud.

Cloud opened his eyes and looked at Squall "yo."

Squall rolled his eyes "so."

Rol was leaning next to the ship listening to the two "two men with few to say."

Cloud walked into the cargo bay of the Ragnarok. There he saw that everyone was there waiting for him.

Cloud was about to say something when Cloud was thrown across the cargo bay! Tobias was standing there with Leviticus. Cloud was getting up when someone kicked him. Squall looked and right there was Exodus and Josue. Squall pulled out his gun blade and ran at Exodus!

Rol and Luz attacked Josue. And Zell, Yuffie fought Tobias and lastly dad and Rave fought Leviticus. Seifer walked in and started for the bridge.

Cloud stood up and saw Seifer walking feather into the ship. Cloud then jumped and stopped him.

Cloud smiled "good I was looking forward to this rematch."

Seifer smiled as well "I would love to but I have to stop you from following Master Allister."

Cloud pulled out his sword and attacked! Seifer then pulled out his Gunblade and defended himself. Cloud was pushing Seifer back into the cargo bay. Squall pushed away Exodus and looked to see how Cloud and the others where doing. That is when he saw Seifer was fighting Cloud!

Allister walked into the main chamber of the Mt. Chaos.

Allister saw the one he wanted "what have you done?"

Ultimecia turned and smiled "we need that key."

He walked up to giant double door where the Sorceress was standing "we have the key."

Ultimecia looked at him "then open it!"

The sinister man started to laugh "why would I do that?"

The Sorceress looked at him "Because I order you to."

Allister walked to the throne room and sat on it "no."

Ultimecia was flabbergasted "what do you mean by no!"

Allister smile grew even more sinister "you actually thought I worked for you!"

Ultimecia face went from surprised to irritation "what do you mean?"

"I never worked for you. Just the opposite, you where working for me. In fact your sons, Sephiroth, Seifer, Rin, and Jenchi are all not even real!" Allister explained.

Camella walked in "in fact you being more powerful them me and my brother was just a joke to keep you all playing into our hands."

Ultimecia was over whelmed by this disturbing news "then what are we?"

Camella answered "remember what happen to ShinRa?"

Her eyes widen, then she asked "then what do you want with the Chaos?"

Allister answered "we are going to use it to rid the worlds of all perfect creatures! And them recreate life in our image."

The Sorceress fell to the ground "but why?"

Camella joined her brother "the world shunned me and my brother. And what's worse when the time came they got rid of us!"

Allister stood up and got rid of the cloak to revealed that he was wearing grey shirt with black pants. He then removed his shirt to expose a large scar running from the top left to the right side of the hem of his pants.

He stretched out the rest of the picture "some time ago Sephiroth was a toy for a being know as Jenova. Her plan was to gather all of her genes into one spot and become one! But she had another plan to rid the world of all life! So she had Sephiroth kill all of us! But me and Camella survived. And I healed while Camella protected me."

Camella continued "we grew attached like a brother and a sister. And when he was strong enough we made a pact to get back at all who done wrong to us!"

A portal opened underneath Camella and she was gone.

Allister put his shirt back on and sat down on the throne "it is time we finish this. Camella just went to get rid of a few loose ends and give Cloud a reason to bring the Key to me."

Ultimecia stood up "wait I thought you had the key."

The evil man closed his eyes "I do. Or rather it is being delivered to me."

"So your just going to treat us just like how Sephiroth treated you?" Ultimecia asked.

Allister looked at her "why not. Your not going to be around much longer, besides soon there won't be any one to stop us."

Ultimecia eyed him "no one to stop you. Well I'm someone."

She waved her arms and four orbs appeared and was tossed them at Allister! A big explosion and when the smoke cleared Allister was standing there and smiling.

He walks over to her pulling out two Gendaito. Using the back of his blades rammed them into ribs sending her outside of the cave.

Allister followed her and smiled "your lucky."

Ultimecia spit out black goo out of her mouth "why is that?"

Allister chuckled "for someone who suppose to stop me you sure do ask a lot of questions."

Five dark circles appeared under each battle raging on in the ship. Then they where all teleported outside.

Cloud looked around and notice that Seifer was gone. But the four Bile brothers where on the other side of the field.

Yuffie then asked "what is going on here?"

Rol then hissed "Camella."

They all looked and saw a woman walking towards them.

She smiled "hi Rol how are you doing?"

Rol tried attacking her but Zell and Luz stopped him. Camella then turned her attention to the four brothers.

"Thank you for your help but you are no longer needed." Camella said.

Exodus smiled "your kidding right."

Camella smile disappeared "afraid not."

She then turned to Cloud and the others "you might want to get into your ship."

She then pointed up to expose a glyph just hanging in mid air!

Squall then turned and yelled "let's get out of here!"

The whole group got back into the ship. While Camella stayed making sure that the Exodus and the others don't go no where.

Back at the cave Allister was up to no good.

"Soon all of you questions will be answered!" Allister insured Ultimecia.

He put up his Gendaitos and his pointed a finger and thumb and placed them together to form a trangle. His other fingers where as spread out as much as he could and started to hum. His eyes told Ultimecia to look up at the sky. While he was humming a black Glyph started to take form. After it was done Ultimecia started to flout up as if she was draw to it! The same thing happened to Exodus and his brothers! Then the GF's in Clouds world where also drawn to it! While the Summons in Squalls world entered Cloud's world and sucked into the Glyph!

Squall and the others looked on as the whole thing was happing! Once all the Summons and GF's where gone something started to take form, pushing its way out of the Glyph! Then the glyph shuttered and a summon flew and entered Squall's world and started to attack the first city it found!

Allister laughed as it work! Shadow Buhmant appeared!

Camella stood next to her brother "with the death of five shadow clones a new shadow creature is born!"

"Yes and knowing those stupid fools they are going to tire themselves out trying to stop it and when they bring the key! They well be to weak to stop us!" Allister ranted!

Squall sat and talked to Cloud "please and know you can't spear us but our world is in danger by that monster! We have to go!"

Cloud looked at Rave and Zell who where worried about the people of their world.

Cloud took off to the cockpit and told Cid to start the ship and head to Squalls world "Zell, tell the others to get on board were leaving!"

Zell ran outside and notice that Rol and Yuffie where bringing someone inside the ship!

Zell turned to Squall "hey come here that guy needs help!"

Squall and Zell ran out to lend a helping hand, and noticed that it was Laguna!

Cloud looked at the man, and though of something he was the one Squall and the others told him about. The President of Esthar, Laguna Lorie, was captured by Bile Brothers for some reason. But now he is here and is alright.

Cloud then looked at Cid and Rave giving them the okay to go to the other world. Then there where off to the other side of the Mt. Chaos. Once they got close to the mountain, they hit the barrier the whole ship shook as if the thing was ripping itself apart. About a second later they made it out of the barrier and then landed. They didn't want to over do it.

Cloud walked over to Zell's station on the bridge and asked "so where is this monster at?"

Zell eyes lit up and looked over to Squall "it is at Balamb Island."

Yuffie then turned and said "got a massage from Ren and Jenchi, they want to met Rol and Luz for one final battle in a Esthar!"

Cloud was unsure why they wanted Rol. Rol was just someone who happen to get stuck in the middle of the whole mess.

Cloud looked at Squall "your call."

Squall smirked "ok Zell your going with Rol and Luz ok."

Zell got up and took off with the other two. Squall then looked at Cid and Rave. He then look at Cloud and Yuffie.

Squall turned his head to face Rave "and this ship still fly?"

Rave smiled "yeah."

Squall then finished looking out the window at the horizon "then what are you waiting for?"

Cid and Rave started up the Ragnarok and headed for Balamb Island!

Zell and the others ran to the chaotic city of Esthar. They looked around and didn't see anyone. The city was deserted.

"Rol, Luz glad you could make it." a voice was heard.

All three looked up at one of the buildings and saw Ren and Jenchi. They looked to confident, even for them.

Luz then asked "ok where here now what!?"

Ren answered "well you know a fight to the finish and so on."

Jenchi smiled "I'm glad you came Zell. I was afraid that I wouldn't have any fun."

Rol then asked "what do you mean?"

A women's voice was hear behind them "I wanted to face you once more Rol."

Rol knew that voice "Camella."

Rol turned and saw her sitting on some debris, Zell and Luz kept their eyes locked on Ren and Jenchi. Finally Camella pulled out her sword and stood up. She then jumped to the lower street. Jenchi and Ren pulled out their blades as well. Jenchi jumped off the building and aimed this blade right at Zell, who jumped out of the way! Rol followed Camella, while Luz jumped up and started to run up the building!

Ren smiled and started down the building, just as the where about to cross blades they both pushed off the building and exchanged shots. They didn't even bother using their weapons! Ren then swung his blade and banged it on Luz's Jitte. Luz then kicked Ren in the stomach and landed on the road he looked up and saw that Ren was on his way! Luz jumped out of the away while Ren slammed his blade on the ground. Luz looked into his brothers eyes and notice that he was an empty monster.

"Why are you fight me? You concerned me as an brother!?" Luz asked.

Ren beamed "because you let us die! So why should we let you join us!"

Ren dashed at him and once again the clashed blades! Luz hated the idea but there was only one option left open for him. He had to kill his own brother, one that he saw electrocuted in front of him. Luz broke the hold and took off running, he needed to find something that could help him!

But that wasn't the only fight going on. Zell was dueling Jenchi, but Zell had a problem. Jenchi's weapon of choice was for long range fights while he was only good in short range fights. Basically Zell was on the defense while searching for an opening! Zell could not find it, but he kept it up dodging left, then right, then jumping to avoid it. Then it hit him and then waited. Jenchi then surprised him, he dug the naginata into the ground which picked him up and kicked Zell in the chest. Zell stood up, Jenchi took this time and smacked Zell in the face with the end of the naginata.

Jenchi then swung it once more, but this time Zell bent backwards and avoided death! He then did a back flip just as Jenchi slammed the naginata where he was bent over.

Zell could not make a move inward for some reason… it was as if Jenchi knew what he was going to do before he did! Zell finally found a quick breather and looked around and notice that Luz was running somewhere. Zell then turned and jumped to join Luz. Jenchi gave chase!

Rol and Camella stared each other down, wondering what was going thourgh each others heads.

Camella started first "you do know this is the last we met!"

With that she jumps up and attacked with out warning! She was swing her sword wildly trying to get Rol to slip up. Rol just kept jumping backwards trying to avoid the sharp part! Camella then tried to separate Rol's head from his body!

Rol then ducked down and then swept her off her feet and then pulled out jumped up and then brought his sword down where she was at! Camella moved her head in time! She then used an underhand tactic by kicking him where the sun don't shine!

Rol dropped his sword and fell to his knees because of the pain! Camella smiled got up and was about to finish things off when something fell out of the sky and near her! Both Rol and Camella looked and notice that it was the Brothers!

The small one stood up and looked the his younger brother "about time I thought we where going to keep soaring up forever. Lucky us right?"

The big one grabbed his head "speak for yourself you landed on me and I landed on my head… it hurts."

Rol took a look around and then saw Camella standing up.

She then tried something else "hey you know that guy that beat you!"

The oldest looked at her "yeah what of it!?"

She smiled "he is that guys friend!"

Rol face finally regain some color just in time to fight off some two GF's. Rol stood ready as the two brothers looked at him then turned their backs and took off running away from him.

The youngest yelling "no way sister!"

Then the oldest said "if he is anything like the other then we are out of here!"

She screamed at them "you cowards! Come back and fight him!"

Rol started to cracking up "you can't even win in a unfair fight!"

Camella then jumped on to a building and started to run up the side till she reached to top! Rol then followed jumping over her while in all clashing swords. He then landed and smiled

Zell then caught up with Luz "hey got any ideas?"

Luz looked back to see if Ren and Jenchi where still on their trail, "nope you?"

Zell then nodded "what do you think about using themselves as a way?"

Luz was unsure what he meant but decided to go with it, he then stopped in front of him and punched Zell in the face!

Zell landed on the clear blue street, Luz then landed next to him "you and your friends are the most sorry excuses of heroes that I've ever seen!"

Zell got up "you where using us!?"

Ren landed behind Luz while Jenchi stood behind Zell, Jenchi smiled "I know you could stay in the nice boy act."

Ren smiled "too bad you have to be punished."

Luz closed his eyes "as long as it throws Cloud and those stupid idiots off their guard then no problem."

Jenchi smiled "good to have you back Brother. Don't worry if your as loyal as you seem then the Master well bring you back."

Luz grabbed Zell and held his Jitte at Zell's neck "just as long you strike me and this fool at the same time."

"As a last wish fine." Ren said.

Jenchi ready to throw his weapon, as did Ren. Finally they both tossed their own weapons at Luz and Zell. Luz smiled letting Jenchi know what just happened and jumped out of the way.

Zell and Luz hit the ground while Ren katana ended up in Jenchi's body and Jenchi's weapon in body of Ren! They both flew backwards landing on their backs.

Luz got up and helped Zell up. Luz then walked over to his brother and watch as both Ren and Jenchi turned into black goop.

Zell looked at Luz "hey are you going to be ok?"

Luz looked at his friend "yeah… by the way sorry about the punch."

Zell rubbed his chin and smiled "hey don't worry about it."

To be continued….

* * *

F.T.: Okay my next guess is my partner Rol.

Rol: what's happing.

F.T.: okay why do people like you so much?

Rol: because I'm a bad ass.

F.T.: no really? why? it not like your getting paid.

Rol: wait your not getting paid!?

F.T.: no wait your my replacement and your getting paid!

Rol: I feel bad now... not for me but for you.

F.T.: Why don't i quit... this is not worth it!

Rol: hey your going on location for the last chapter, so you should worry about it. hey uh... F.T. are you ok?

Rol: well next time i'm back and i'll be interviewing our bad guys Allister and Camella. you have any questions then Read and Review then ask your question.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Key's Destiny

Rol: okay before you hate me I am only an actor/interviewer. Now with that said I would like you to met Camella.

Camella: Thanks for having me.

Rol: So Camella are you really a no good rat, as you are in the story?

Camella: No in fact I like to plant flowers, play with kids, and now and then hunt like other girls.

Rol: Okay i guess so. So what do you like hunting?

Camella: people.

Rol: Wow! well thank you for coming Camella. oh and met me after the show i know where you can get the best hunt of all time (sorry F.T.)

* * *

Final Fantasy Fusion

Chapter eight: The Key Destiny

Rol looked at Camella, the smile still pasted on his face "why do you still want to go on with this fight?"

She looked at me and looked around "I don't know."

Rol smiled "good then lets just stop and-"

He could hear her laughing, from Camella "your so stupid!"

Rol was unsure what she meant. Rol made sure that he didn't let his guard down just in case she was planning to jump him.

Camella walked around him making several circles around him "you see, you are what every one is looking for."

Rol eyes widen "you mean…"

Camella smiled "that's right."

Rol let the point of his blade hit the floor. He stood there not moving '_this can't be… I can't be the key! I'm not the key.'_

Camella then smiled "that's right and what do you think Cloud and Squall are going to do?"

Rol looked out of it "help me… they are going to protected me…"

Camella smiled grew a bigger "no, do you think they are going to let the most dangerous thing in both world live."

Rol then thought a little more '_could they? They wouldn't, no they couldn't I'm a living person."_

Camella notice the empty expression on him "that's right. They will do what ever it took to save their worlds."

Rol closed his eyes "your right they might but if they don't know that won't happen."

Camella turned and looked out in the area of Balamb "I'm the one that is suppose to tell them but if you come with us I won't have to."

Rol lifted the tip of his sword and walked closer to her "no your not."

Camella smiled "and why is tha-"

Camella looked down, a blade was sticking out of her! She coughed, while blood flew out of her mouth. She fell down to both, while Camella fell to the ground. Her head bouncing as it hit the ground.

Rol looked on as she slips off his sword "no you will not. Your not going to tell no one."

Luz and Zell jumped up on to the roof and looked at Camella's body and at Rol who was standing over her.

Luz walked up to him noticing that he had never killed before "hey man are you ok?"

Rol slowly turned and looked at him, his eyes refusing to remove from her body "I don't know."

Zell walked a little closer and grabbed his sword pulled Luz to the side "what do you think?"

Luz felt pity "I don't know."

Meanwhile Squall and the others fly at top speed trying to get to Balamb and stop Shadow Buhmant! The monster was already attacking both the garden and the town!

Cloud walked over to Yuffie "can you work the guns?"

Yuffie looked at him "no sorry I can't!"

Squall walked to him "ok move so I can!"

Yuffie moved and let Squall take the guns, he took aimed "we need to get closer!"

Cid smiled "no problem I want to open this baby up all the way. Cloud, Yuffie take your sits!"

Rave smiled as Cid pushed the Ragnarok even father! Yuffie and Cloud where on the ground, on the lift as it when up and down with them on it!

Squall took careful aim and fired all that they had at Buhmant! The giant monster powered up its shadow flare up and was about to fire when the Ragnarok shot it! The monster then took off after the Ragnarok.

Cloud then finally got up and walked over to Squall "does this thing have any thing else?"

Squall looked over the equipment "we have one more thing… but why?"

Cloud smiled "good."

Cloud turned to the two pilots "head for the mountain!"

Squall know what he was think and programmed their secret weapon.

When they where close enough, Cloud ran up to him "pull up, and I mean all the way up!"

Cloud and Yuffie sat in their seats, they all buckled themselves up as Cid and Rave pulled back, forcing the Ragnarok up as Shadow Buhmant ran right into the barrier then Squall fired the Ragnarok main Cannons. Two lasers shot and hit Buhmant and hit the barrier! The barrier and Buhmant where both destroyed! Then the ship stopped.

"Oh no this isn't good." all of the sudden Cid said.

Yuffie then looked at Cid "that don't sound good. Why doesn't that sound good?"

Rave then turned in her seat "all the engines have stalled."

Yuffie then closed her eyes "oh shit!"

The Ragnarok then fell out of the sky and landed face first into the ocean.

Rol sat there on the bench while Zell and Luz talked, just then Rol stood up and walked off. Luz looked on as the motioned to Zell to look.

Luz walked up to him "Rol are you sure your ok?"

Rol look out and closed his eyes "the barrier is gone."

Zell got closer "how can you tell?"

Rol jumped "after touching those tablets I can feel almost everything."

Luz then guided him back to his seat and then turned knelt next to him "your in shock Rol, you need to calm down and rest."

Zell then walked up to them "lets get him to a place to lay down."

Luz picked him up and looked at Zell "lead the way."

They walked till they reached the President Resident. They where in luck that the lift was working as they made their way into a room with sofas.

Luz helped Rol lay down so he could rest "stay here we well be back."

Then Luz and Zell left the room, Zell then closed the doors "man I've never seen some in that kind of state."

Luz lend on the wall "you can tell that was his first kill. He is a bad ass on the outside but in the inside he wouldn't hurt a fly."

Zell looked out the window "where are the others… it has been five hours, look it is even getting dark."

Zell glance at Luz "you don't think?"

Luz interrupt him "don't think like that."

Zell nodded "your right, Squall and Cloud are two tough to let a GF stop them."

Luz looked at him "GF?"

Zell turned "isn't that what you call a creature that you summon to aid you in a fight?"

Luz smiled "no we call them Summons."

Zell laughed "that's original."

Luz laughed "yeah your probably right."

"NO! Camella, come to me!" Summoned Allister

Seifer walked up to his master "boss I know that this couldn't be but could it be possible that she was defeated?"

Allister gave him a look that told all that Seifer need to know.

Allister need to know "Seifer, Sephrioth I need you to stand on the coast and the mid point of the mountain. I'll be back, with the barrier gone this would be a perfect time for them to try and come at us."

Sephrioth and Seifer then did as they where told. Allister then summoned a dark ring and walked into it. The dark ring took Allister to where Camella was suppose to be. He looked around then looked on the ground.

There on the ground was a double bladed Katana, he looked up and jumped up there, there on the top of the building was her. She was dead!

Allister then knelt down and grabbed her in his arms started to cry, "no you can't be gone, I'll recreate you. No it wouldn't be the same… who did this to you?"

He stood there for an hour before returning back to the mountain with her body.

Rol sat up and looked at his feet "would they really understand? Did I have to do what I did to her?"

Rol then stood up and then opened the window "why am I the source of all this pain and evil? Is that my destiny?"

Rol then walked back to the sofa all the while looking at his feet, then he remembered about the towel that was hanging on his belt. He took it off and looked at it. He then turned it around to expose some type of design on it.

Rol studied it "why does this look familiar?"

Just then something flashed in his head "something not form this world!"

Rol folded the towel with the crest facing up and placed it on the sofa "does that mean I'm not from this world or Clouds?"

Rol then looked out the window and notice that there was a building jumping distance, not only that it was his only escape. So he jumped, leaving behind the only thing that tied him to his family, their crest.

Luz walked in to check up on him "hey Rol are you fe… e… ling better…"

Luz then turned "Hey Zell! Rol took off!"

Zell and Luz then took off to look for their lost friend.

Cloud and Squall landed on the shore of Balamb and then sat up looking around.

Cloud then stood up and then asked "where are the others?"

Squall stayed on the ground "I don't know but I hope at least there ok."

Not far from there Yuffie was walking along the cost till she saw Cid and Rave laying on the cost. She ran to them to see if they where still breathing, she sighed in relief that they where.

She sat between them "where are we? And where the hell is Cloud and Squall?"

She then woke up a hour later because she felt drops of water on her face. She looked up at the sky noticing the same eerie green storm clouds gathering over them. She sat up and started to wake up the other two. With them awake they ran to the closet town, of Timber.

Rave looked at her friends "we'll check into a hotel an get some sleep then go look for Cloud and Squall."

Yuffie and Cid agreed and followed Rave.

Back in Balamb Squall and Cloud ran into the town just to bump into Mrs. Dincht "you two must be one of Zell's friends come with me inside."

Once inside they dried themselves off and started up a fire, Cloud then looked at Squall "just like my world… do you think they used the Key?"

Squall sat down and tried to see where Zell's mother was at "I don't think so, because we'd see some signs of this chaos right?"

Cloud looked into the fire "I hope so."

Rol walk to the shopping zone of the city and sat down "I know this is the right choice."

"Right choice about what?" a warm voice said.

Rol looked up and saw Zell and Luz "I killed her and I felt happy… does that make me a monster?"

Luz face grow to disappointing "ok you're a jack and I know that already. But you want to know something else? You're a SOB."

Zell stopped him "hey do you think that needed?"

Luz pushed Zell out of the way "yes it is. Right Rol? Poor me, look at me I'm Rol who killed a person and liked it. So what!? We all killed something in our life! Every one in the group has!"

Luz grabbed Rol by the shirt and made him face him "your nothing but a damn punk thinking that he was going to be in the history books just because you fought here an there-"

Rol had enough and punched Luz! He skated over to Zell feet.

Rol then walked over to him "hey thanks dumb ass. I got your point before you grabbed me!"

Luz stood up "oh sorry about that. Lets go back and hope that the others made it."

Rol then looked up at the sky "I wonder where the other are at?"

Zell then examined him "hey your missing something?"

Rol noticed that Zell was talking to him "yeah well I need to get rid of that it was slowing me down In fights."

Luz smiled "now that is the Rol we know and hate!"

Rol smiled "yeah okay, thanks dumb ass, what do you think we should do?"

Luz looked at the tower "we should go-"

Rol cut him off "I said dumb ass not fuck face."

Luz was now grinning from ear to ear "I missed you buddy."

Rol then raised his right eye brow "well we could have missed with Zell."

Luz gave Rol a look that explained everything. Rol looked at Zell then nodded his head.

Rol then said "your right."

Zell then got mad "hey your talking about me aren't you!?"

Luz lost his grin "yes we are talking about you."

Zell then rolled his eyes "if you don't want me in you discussion you could have just said so rather then being a smart ass."

Rol then looked at Zell "we need to get to Balamb, even in this weather. Do you know of a way?"

Zell smiled "I sure do."

To Be Continued…

* * *

Rol: I don't know this chapter seems short... Oh well help me introduce the bad guy of all bad guys Allister.

Allister: So what do I do?

Rol: you sit there while I ask you a few questions.

Allister: ok

Rol: So are you really from the game?

Allister: yes even tho i was only in a small scene, i was there.

Rol: can you tell us what scene?

Allister: where all the men in the black coat are at the Northern Cavecrater, Sephrioth sliced me as i fell into the lifestream.

Rol: ok thank you for coming, if you have any questions to any one in the Final Fantasy world, or the Kingdom Hearts world then ask them! oh I also heard a rumor that the President of Square Enix well appear on the show next!


	9. Chapter Nine: Attack on the Mountain

Rol: well the President was a little busy to come to the show but we do have some here today. Say hello to The Newest Final Fantasy Hero Vaan.

Vaan: thanks for having me.

Rol: no problem. ok don't take this the wrong way but why do you girl like?

Vaan: lol i have no idea, I ask myself the same questions.

Rol: okay thank you for being on the show.

* * *

Final Fantasy Fusion

Chapter Nine: Attack on the Mountain

Zell and his two friends got on the hover boat "see what did I tell you. The president had it built and wanted me to test it."

Luz looked at Zell "wait this bout hasn't been tested yet!"

Rol smiled "don't worry none. I can get us to that mountain with a few bumps."

Luz then shook his head "let me get this straight. We are going across the ocean in a storm in a boat that hasn't been tested!"

Zell nodded "yeah pretty much."

Rol started to laugh "here if this puts you at ease I have taken a boat to sea in a hurricane to help my village get food."

Luz gave a smiled showing that he was unsure.

Allister looked at his dead sister "who ever you are leave me."

"Yo that not going to happen." said a man with red hair.

Allister then stood up and faced the three intruders "who are you then."

The red head spoke again "will I'm Reno, the guy with no hair is Rude. And lastly the clone there is Lloyd."

Lloyd then pulled out his weapon "your going down a path that is spelling death for yourself. So why don't you stop?"

Allister started to laugh "no my dreams are so close I can taste it. Why don't you try it!"

He snapped his fingers as six goo like things started to form! Then the took form, and after that color.

Lloyd's eyes grew "Ian, Vilene, Dad! Is that you!"

Rude then looked at the last three "look Tseng, Elena, and Vincent!"

A young Vincent with short hair wearing a blue Turk uniform.

Reno then yelled "that's not cool yo.!"

Allister smiled "oh yes it is. You force your way in here and try and tell me what to do. That right there gave me the right reason! ATTACK!"

Cloud got up "ok change of plan."

Squall looked at him "how come? And to what?"

Cloud looked at him "ok if I know Cid, Yuffie, and Luz. They well not wait for us. They are going to go to the mountain."

Squall smiled "the same with Zell and Rave. But how do we know that Yuffie, Luz, and Rol well go."

Cloud smirked "I just do."

Squall got up and walked over to Zell's mother "do you know of any one who has boats that we can borrow?"

She looked at the two men "now why would you like a boat?"

Cloud didn't say a word and let Squall handle this.

Squall took in a big breath "have you notice that people are disappearing, draw points drying up, and GF's running a muck in the town?"

She nodded her head yes, so Squall continued "the anomalies are side effects of a mountain appearing in the north."

Her eyes widen "does that mean that Zell has! Oh no my dear sweet Zell!"

Squall shook his head "no he's fine. In fact knowing him he is on his way to that mountain."

She walked into the sitting area and sat down "I know a friend whose wife disappeared so he took off looking for her in the town of Timber. He left his boat in the docks."

Squall smiled "thanks for you help Mrs. Dincht."

Cloud started out "we well bring back you son in one piece. I promise."

She grabbed Squall's arm "be careful out there okay."

Squall nodded his head and took off.

Yuffie laid in bed trying to think. She looked to the right and saw that Cid was snoring away without a care in the world. Then she looked to the left and saw Rave was also asleep. She then thought of something!

She jumped out of bed "guys! Wake up I need to say something!"

Cid yawned and then looked at her. Rave sat up and lend a ear to Yuffie.

Yuffie saw that she got their attention "why are we just waiting here?"

Cid put his hands to his face "damn it girl! You know why. So Cloud and Squall can meet up with us."

Rave then looked at Yuffie "tell us why?"

Yuffie walked to the window and looked out, the green clouds getting darker and the rain was getting heavier "because we think they are coming."

Cid then got out of bed "okay do you know something we don't?"

Yuffie peered out the window her eyes on the Mountain "they aren't coming to get us."

Rave then jumped out of bed "what!"

Yuffie then turned "see I know Cloud and he isn't going to get us if he knows how to stop the whole thing."

Cid then understood "shit your right! He is going to the mountain!"

Rave sat down "with the barrier gone there is no reason for them not to!"

Yuffie lend on the wall "exactly my point."

Rave then looked at her "and knowing Zell, barrier or not he would be stupid enough to talk Rol and Luz into going."

Cid then took his turn "so Cloud's group and Rol's group are going to the mountain… just one thing how?"

Rave beam "the same way we are."

Yuffie took over "by boat."

Lloyd and the others where on the ground, Allister walks over to them as three rings appeared under them "you see since you lost I well send you all back to your own world. This well be your punishment."

Just like that the three fighters disappeared. Allister smiled then walked to his sister body and smiled.

Allister then grinned "I see sister you were not strong enough to use Chaos. But I well not be as weak as you."

Rol, controlled the boat like a pro. Finally he turned to the left and notice something was wrong.

He turned to his friends "something is wrong."

Zell looked at him all sea sick "I never been on a boat…"

Zell grabbed his mouth and ran to the edge of the boat. And throw up.

Luz shook his head "why do you say that Rol?"

Rol looked up "the storm is growing weak."

Zell looked up at him "isn't that good?"

Rol started the boat and continued the boat "I noticed this a while back the storm seems to get weaker as we get closer to the Mountain."

Luz then looked at the funny since that was Zell "isn't that a good thing?"

Rol shook his head "with a normal storm… that mean this is the eye of the storm."

Zell raised from the side of the boat "what are you saying"

Rol then looked "you see in a storm like this in an eye is the calm part of the storm, meaning that this storm well get worse for anyone that is farther from the mountain."

Luz eyes widen "that means innocent people well get hurt!"

Zell eyes widen and then he grabbed his stomach and went back to the side of the boat.

Luz shook his head "how bout that he reminds me of Yuffie."

Rol laughed as he stirred the boat.

Cloud helped Squall got the boat ready, Mrs. Dincht started to pray then looked at Squall "please bring him back."

Squall jumped off the boat "we well."

And after a few hours of getting ready, Squall looked on and looked around grinned "I don't like this."

Cloud looked around "I know. I noticed it as well."

Squall looked at the mountain "do you think he is waiting for us?"

Cloud grinned "I hope so."

Yuffie smiled "yes the open seas and the fresh rough air this is great. And ten times better then airship."

Cid snarled "if you don't like my Airship then don't ride!"

Rave then turned from the wheel "hey I have never piloted a boat before so pipe down!"

Yuffie and Cid sat in the seats and put one finger over their mouths and raised their finger up and made a number two, as they said "yes ma'am!"

Rave smiled and smiled "good."

Rave squinted and saw a boat "Zell got there before us."

Cid got up and looked saw the hover boat "how do you know."

Rave pointed at the back "see the name of the boat Zellster."

Yuffie got sat back "hey that is a cool know for a boat or a plane."

Cid shook his head "you got to be kidding me."

Rave smiled "_they are perfect for each other."_ Before then, Rol docked the boat and they all got off.

Luz looked at Zell "you ok?"

Zell sat there as the waves crash on him "I think I feel better."

A white light then hit all of them then a explosion! They looked up and saw a tall man with silver hair. Rol got up and looked at the man with the long silver sword.

Rol pulled out his swords "so what is your next move?"

"I think I'm going to just lie here and feel the waves him me." Zell said.

Luz was able to swim back to shore and looked at Zell "he wasn't talking to you, he was talking to Sephroith."

Zell then smiled "oh good."

Sephroith then raised his sword and then it clashed with a sword that looked just like his!

Rol and Luz eyes widen, Zell then asked "how can this be!"

Rave then landed her boat just in time to see Sephiroth and well Sephiroth!

The new Sephiroth smiled and pushed away the other and smiled "he isn't even real. I seen the error of my ways."

Cid snarled "how can we trust you!"

Sephiroth kept his eyes on the other him "because if it wasn't for me you would have been here."

Yuffie smirked "he does have a point."

Rave and Cid looked at Yuffie and Zell, both thinking _"and we thought that Cloud and Squall where a like."_

The real Sephiroth looked at the others "what are you still doing here! There is a mad man trying to destroy two worlds!"

With that said six heroes took off running up the mountain. While running some the part of the mountain in front of them exploded! They started to get up and looked at it! Rave looked around and notice that someone was missing!

Zell stood up and glimpsed through the dust which was falling back to the mountain, there he saw "Seifer!"

Rave stood up "where is Rol!"

Luz stood up and grabbed his Jitte and stood up to Seifer "I don't know who your are but I want to know where is my friend!"

Seifer smiled "the boss probably wanted to talk to him."

Seifer and Luz ran and each other ready to slice them in half! Just when they where about bout to clash blades when a third blade got to between them. Luz and Seifer saw that a Gunblade was stopping them.

Luz pulled away and looked to his left and saw Cloud there, then he looked back at Squall "what are you thinking?"

Cloud then spoke up "because I'm going to need you to help me in the fight later on."

Seifer smiled as the others running off up the mountain "so one on one, one more time."

Squall let out a small smirk "yeah too bad your not the real Seifer."

Half ways up the mountain Yuffie looked up and then back at Rave "how do you think we can get rid of this mountain."

Rave grin "I don't know."

A white light shot from the top of the mountain and hit Cloud. Cloud opened his eyes and noticed Rol sitting.

Cloud walked up to him "what is going on here."

Rol looked up at him "I don't know, first a explosion, then I appeared here."

"No there is a reason why I shouldn't known that you might have come after me." said a man.

Rol stood up and searched for the location of the voice, Cloud then spotted him "so why me and him?"

Allister smiled "what s wrong Rol you haven't told them yet. I know Camella told you, and that's why you killed her."

Cloud looked at Rol and then back at Allister "your little game isn't working so go-"

Allister interrupted "his the key."

Cloud looked at Rol, Rol eyes lit after hearing Allister spill his little secret.

Cloud looked at Rol "so how long have you known?"

Rol face turned to a pale white "come on Cloud, are you really going to believe him."

Cloud got in his face "how long."

Rol shook his head and turned around trying to avoid eye contact "since me, Zell, and Luz separated for you."

Cloud smiled "so your not even from our world, nor Squalls."

Allister evil smile grew even bigger "he is not even from this dimension."

Just then the light vanished and they where in the throne room in the Mountain.

Cloud drew his sword "I don't know why that guy told me but, I can't let him near you."

Rol turned and saw that Cloud look, "you can't be serious."

Cloud closed his eyes "yes."

To be continued…

* * *

Rol: I have to say sorry ahead of time. F.T. has finals coming up and won't be able to post the next chapter for about three days. But know say hi to Riku from Kingdom Hearts.

Riku: Hi

Rol: So why did you choose to go with the darkness in the first place?

Riku: It got me off that island. And it was the only chance I got.

Rol: Okay thank you and now it is time for you to Read and Review and now if you have any questions for Squall or Cloud then ask!


	10. Chapter Ten: The Doors Opens

Rol: Welcome to this episode of Square Enix uncover! (By Copy right we had to change the name of the show.) Today we have one guest so say hello to Cloud.

Cloud: hello Rol. sorry if I hurt you in any way?

Rol: don't worry Cloud your punches didn't hurt one bit!

Cloud: I hear that we learn a little bit more about you in this chapter is that ture?

Rol: yeah it is. But Cloud we are running out of time so i have to ask you what is it with your hair? is in natural or do you use a lot of gel?

Cloud: no it is all real!

Rol: i feel bad for your mom!

* * *

Final Fantasy Fusion

Chapter Ten: The Doors Open

Cloud stared at Rol with his sword aimed at him. Rol didn't know what to do. His fears was true, if he was going to live he had to fight Cloud.

Cloud then yelled "draw your sword!"

Rol shook his head no "I won't, your going to strike me down."

Cloud then smiled "that is fine."

Rol eyes widen "what!"

Allister smiled "he left his heart open to the chaos. And it took him over."

Rol swallowed hard knowing what was coming. He then pulled out his sword. Rol looked around and notice that they where in some type of throne room. He looked behind Cloud and saw another room.

Rol closed his eyes "So Cloud heart is controlled by the chaos. Is that right?"

Allister smiled "you catch on fast. But the thought of betray was in is mind so the chaos grabbed that and twisted it till the only thing Cloud can think about is get rid of you before I can use you to open the gates!"

Cloud then jumped up and was about to slice Rol in half, but he was able to get out of way just in time! Cloud was ruthless not giving Rol a chance to breath!

Yuffie and the others finally made it to the top and looked around. Right in front of them was a giant double door. That had the same Cetra writing as the tables. And right next to the door was the gemmed tablets. To the right of the was an opening where voices where coming from.

Rave then looked at Cid "ok do you all mind if I take command till Cloud or Squall come back?"

Every one shook there heads no, Rave then continued "ok Yuffie and Zell go see who is talking ok. Luz I want you on look out. If you see any one coming let us know. Cid your with me, we are going to take a closer look at that door."

Everyone nodded and did what they were told. Yuffie and Zell, as quietly as possible checked out the other chamber. There they looked in, and saw Cloud, Rol, and Allister.

Zell eyes widen "hey Yuffie what is Cloud doing aiming his sword at Rol?"

Yuffie didn't have and answer, instead "stay here I'm going to inform Rave."

Zell kept watching while Yuffie went to speak with Rave.

Rave scan the door "what do you think?"

Cid then slumped "hell I don't know I'm a pilot not a key smith."

Rave turned because she heard her name being called. It was Yuffie, and she was walking to them.

Rave faced her "what wrong?"

Yuffie face had a disbelieving look on "Cloud has his sword pointed at Rol and that Allister guy is up to no good… I think he is under some type of trance."

Rave then looked at Cid then back at Yuffie "so what do you think we should do?"

Yuffie was nerves "let me and Zell go in and stop Cloud. He could kill Rol."

Rave wasn't sure but had no choice "so be it."

Yuffie ran back and filled Zell in on the plan. They where going in and stop Cloud before they start to fight. Then after that they where going to fight and beat Allister and stop him once and for all.

Yuffie pulled out her shuriken and they ran for it! Allister looked on and pulled out both of his Gendaitos! Then he blocked the two and then ran past them!

He looked at the two heroes "I recommend that you move from there. I placed a barrier up that will turn you to ashes if you don't!"

Zell and Yuffie looked and took off running. Trying to catch up with Allister before the barrier caught them! They jumped in time to reach the Chamber of the Chaos Doors.

Cid turned and saw that Yuffie and Zell where getting up and where about to face Allister.

Cid then notice that Luz was going to joining them, "hey uh Rave. Don't you think we should help the others?"

Rave looked to see Yuffie, Zell, and Luz about to fight Allister "go I still want to find out how he is going to use the key."

Cid joined the others with his spear ready, Luz studied the situation. They had the silver haired man trapped. Allister then smiled and attacked! He jumped into the air and kicked Luz and Zell in the face, then used his swords to make Cid and Yuffie move out of the way. Allister then landed and looked at Cid and then behind him, Cid's back was facing the opening of the cave! Allister's Gendaitos started to glow and swung then left to right! As he did a shockwave hit my father sending him flying out of the Cave!

Yuffie ran to the edge and looked but she couldn't see him anywhere! She started to panic "_oh no not you Cid, where is he I don't see him!"_

Yuffie then started to shout "Cid are you ok! Cid where are you!"

Meanwhile back in the cave Zell and Luz where having a hard time with Allister. Luz did a horizontal slash, but Allister then used both of his swords to block him! Zell took this as and opening and jumped off of Luz shoulders and tried to deliver a roundhouse kick, but Allister dug his blades in the ground so Luz could not use his Jitte, then he grabbed Zell's leg and started to spin then release! Zell went flying and hit the gate where Rave was at!

Yuffie got up and started to run at Allister! He saw this so he punched Luz and grabbed his blades and used the end of hilt and smacked Yuffie across the face!

Rave observe that Allister was walking towards her so she transformed her bands into guns and started shooting at him. Allister connected the two ends of the hilts and then used the newly formed weapon to block the bullets from hitting him! After awhile after it finally skunked in that her guns where not doing a thing to stop him. She decided to transform her guns in to two swords and attack him! Allister smirked as he took a part his swords and meet Rave in the middle. Little by little Allister was pushing Rave closer and closer to the giant double doors.

But that wasn't the only action going on in there. If looks could kill Rol would be pushing up daisies right now.

Rol tried once more to reason with him "please Cloud as long as we can beat Allister. He can't open the doors to Chaos."

Cloud ran at Rol as they clashed blades! Rol then broke the attack and ran to the exit but bounced off the barrier that was there! Rol shook off the shock in time to see Cloud in the air already! Rol jumped out of the way and swung his sword at Cloud! Cloud kicked Rol in the gut, then he raised his sword and was about to deal the finishing blow till he looked down. He couldn't, for some reason he could not stop Rol!

Rol saw this and grabbed his sword and rolled out of the way! Cloud looked and attacked once more! Rol jumped into the air and took apart his swords and dug the long one into the wall high above the ground. Cloud smiled and jumped up as well he did the same as Rol as they connected with their blades!

Rol then used his blade to pin down Clouds sword onto the wall! Rol then turned on the sword and kicked Cloud in his chin! Cloud fell but grabbed the hilt of the sword that he was standing one and then kicked Rol's sword! Rol fell back and grabbed his long sword and faced Cloud. They then traded blows! Cloud would punch Rol in the face then Rol would punch Cloud in the face! They did this till they both punched each other and they fell onto the ground!

Rol's and Cloud's swords then fell and landed on both sides of their heads! Rol then did a black flip and grabbed his swords and while in the air combined them and used his reverse 360 beam!

Cloud did then same but he was not able to use an attack instead but up is swords which protected himself for Rol's attack! Cloud hit the throne which shattered!

Rol was not done, he wanted to stun Cloud for as long as he need to free Cloud's heart from the Chaos. Rol started to Spin. He go faster and faster till you could see a vortex. Rol then jumped out of it and then kicked the vortex sending it flying at Cloud!

Cloud pushed off want was left of the throne. He looked up and saw the vortex coming at him. Cloud then grabbed his own sword and started spinning it till a blue aura then he motion the sword till the aura became a vortex as well!

The two vortex then collided and exploded! Rol landed and was thrown back by the explosion! Cloud as well!

The two Sephiroths stood there staring at each other till the copy started to laugh "it is funny."

The original smiled as well "why don't you tell me what is so funny."

The copy then jumped forward and clashed swords with the original. Then they broke and as wildly as they could started to clash blades over and over as fast as they could. The problem was that the Copy was as strong as he was when he had the power of Jenova!

Sephiroth then jumped back and then came down with the point down! But the Copy moved as the real one came down! As he did thunder cracked thourgh the ground in four directions.

"Do you really want to know!" Ask the copy?

"Yeah I do." Said the real Sephiroth.

The fake one smiled "I just realize how much of a fool your where to give up on Jenova."

The real Sephiroth dashed at the copy. With the blades hit thunder clashed on to the two swords! The fake skid on the ground and looked up and the real one.

He then got up "I don't understand! I know all your moves! All of your attacks! So why do you not fall!"

The real Sephiroth jumped into the air and then tossed up his Masamune Nodachi Sword up "because I learned some new ones!"

Sephiroth started to gather energy in his hands. The fake looked out and he jumped up and tried to stop him! Sephiroth Masamune Nodachi then came down and as the copy was about to strike Sephiroth grabbed the hilt and deflected the copy's attack sending him smashing into the ground! Following a thousand black fire balls! Sephiroth then landed next to the copy who was turning into the black goo.

The Copy raised his hand "h… how?"

Sephiroth resheath his sword "because I know now that the strongest power was not from Jenova. But will. The will to fight for what is important. Thanks to Cloud and his friends I learned that lesson late. And unfittingly you did too."

With that the copy was gone. The only thing left was the black goop that he was made of.

Squall and Seifer stood there and smiling, Seifer then put up his Gunblade "go back Squall I don't want to kill you."

Squall snarled "why is that?"

Seifer shrugged his shoulders "because your not as strong as me that's why."

It was Squalls turn to smile "or is it because your afraid to."

Seifer smile didn't disappear "do you really want to die here on this mountain?"

Squall gripped the hilt of his Gunblade a little harder "it is better then vanishing into nothingness. Or coming from it like you."

That got to Seifer "Fine if you want to die that badly, so be it!"

Seifer grabbed his Gunblade and attacked! Squall then placed his blade up and countered. In fact that was his strategy, he was going to keep defending till this phony Seifer got tired out. If he was anything like the Seifer he did know these would piss him off badly enough to make a slip-up.

Seifer kept up swing his blade and tried to get in. Seifer then kicked Squall and just like Squall's plan used his Gunblade to block it, in doing so sent him skidding.

Seifer studied him "just like you Squall. Acting cool and when you know your going to die. So tell me why do you want to stop master Allister? Why not join him to usher in a new world! One where every one is the same. Everyone does the same thing?"

Squall kept his Gunblade aimed at Seifer "because"

Squall then dropped his guard and stood as if he know he wasn't in trouble "here I answer your question with this: why would any one live in a world where every thing is the same?"

Seifer was confused "why do you mean?"

Squall then nodded his head "why would you want to live in a world that everyone is the same and doing the same thing. That would be a boring world and on top of that a sorry ass one."

Seifer thought about it for a while and started to laugh "your right but your forgetting on important thing."

Squall face when to a nervous look "and what's that?"

Seifer smile was even bigger "My master gets what he wants!"

Seifer attacked, he jumped into the air and Squall side stepped and then turned with his Gunblade and then stopped just as Seifer landed!

Seifer stood up straight and with out turning "you think you can beat Master Allister… your wrong if you think that."

With that Squall turned and headed up to mountain. Seifer head fell off the body as it to falls and turns to black goop.

Allister stood over Rave about to finish her off when Yuffie got up and tossed her sheriken at him! Allister sword was knocked out of his hand and landed near the throne room! Just then an explosion happened in the throne room. And Allister know what that meant! He ran for his sword just as Yuffie grabbed her weapon and tossed it again! But she missed, in the rubble Rol pushed out and looked around and saw that he was near the door. He got up and looked in horror as Allister rammed his two swords into his arm!

Yuffie caught her weapon and fell to her knees. Allister then removed his swords as Rol fell to the ground. Cloud pushed off the rock that where on him and looked around. He make out in the dust that Allister was standing over Rol's body.

Allister then grabbed Rol by his collar and dragged him to the Gates of the Chaos. Cloud jumped up and ran after them!

Cloud jumped up into the air yelling "ALLISTER!"

Allister looked up and then put up on of his swords "No Cloud you well no take this moment away from me!"

Allister then drop Rol and grabbed his other Gendaitos and attacked Cloud! Cloud then took the sword apart from the main sword when he saw this and as quickly as he could separated his swords once more! Allister's Gendaitos was stopped!

Cloud still holding Allister off "How do you know that Rol is the Key?!"

Allister was more then happy to answer "because he is a Cetra! One of the ancients that started life on both planets!"

That still didn't answer his question "but the tablets said one not from this world! And I'm guessing that also means that he isn't from Squall's world!"

Allister pushed Cloud away "your correct. You see the Cetra are from another dimension. But something happened, the Chaos came to their world and destroyed it. But the King of the world sealed the evil away. That king was named Lord Kalmert Tannis of Norton"

Cloud was shocked at the news "Tannis!"

Allister smiled "ah so you know his middle name. you see Rol's father made those tablets. The Nortons where such great help. You see I couldn't read the tablets but I memorized the text and then copied it down. Afterwards I fond a someone who was working on this text and force him to translate them."

Cloud couldn't believe it _"Tannis is his last name right! But according to Allister it is his middle name? I let my anger get the best of me… Rol didn't do anything wrong! The bad thing is now I know why he hid the truth from us…"_

Allister finished "but Ren and Luz little plan to destroy all the weak with the Cetra's machine killed the good doctor before he was able to finish translating the last three. But it is ok I got what I needed."

Cloud had enough and ran at Allister, but Allister planned on him doing so. Allister put the two hilts together and attacked! Cloud blades hit but for some reason Allister had more power and Cloud went flying back into the throne room!

Allister put up both Gendaitos and picked up Rol and finished dragging him to the doors. Allister sat him up against the doors and then rubbed his right hand on one of Rol's wounds and then stood up and then wiped the blood onto the doors. The vine like designs on the door lashed out and wrapped themselves over Rol. Then the Vines pulled Rol into the door. The only thing that was left of him was his swords.

Squall and Sephiroth made it to the cave and saw the whole thing! The doors unlocked with a loud clank. The dust that was on it falls slowly off the doors. Then slowly the doors open as white light seeps out of the doors! After about ten minutes the door opens fully and then light vanished and right there was a giant dog, standing there with two heads!

Allister smiles "Orthus destroy those fools!"

To be continued…

* * *

Rol: well this is my final interview so lets get Squall out here.

Squall: ... what ever.

Rol: Squall you do know that with todays technology you could remove that scar on your face?

Squall: did you ever think that i don't want to?

Rol: okay you seem a little moody now so i will

Squall: i'm just pulling your leg with F.T. not here i was hoping i could make his life hell but i see that not possible... to tell you the truth making fun of you wan't that fun.

Rol: thanks i guess. next chapter is the not the last one but we are getting close so if you want to ask F.T., Allister, me or Rinoa any questions now is the time! Read and Review!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Allister's Final Plan

F.T.: Thank you for reading my story because but right now is my last guest on my show today is Rinoa.

Rinoa: hi F.T. thank you for bring me to your show. Oh!

F.T.: oh why are you pointing your finger up? oh you want to dance!?

Rinoa: no lose rock. are you ok F.T.? F.T.? ah... well... bye!

* * *

Final Fantasy Fusion

Chapter Eleven: Allister's Final Plan.

"Orthus kill every last one of them!" ordered Allister.

The dogs two heads howled and then stepped out of the door way. Yuffie ran into the throne room to check up on Cloud. But outside of the throne room, Sephiroth, Squall, Rave, Zell, and Luz stood ready for Orthus attack.

Squall looked at Rave "Rave since your faster I want you to run and see what the chaos is before Allister does. Zell, you and Luz are going to take a side and attack that overgrown mutt. And uh…"

Sephiroth smiled "it is ok I well follow your-"

He was cut off by Orthus slamming his paw where the five heroes where at! Zell and Luz got up and ran underneath the giant dog and found their spots.

Squall stood up and heard a voice "don't fight."

Squall looked around and notice that Zell and Luz where in position and Sephiroth was getting to his. So Squall walked up to the dog and readied his Gunblade and waited.

Cloud was getting up thanks to Yuffie. Then they looked at the front of them there clapping was Allister.

Allister then pulled out his swords "thank you so much Cloud. If it wasn't for you I would not be able to use the Chaos to change the world to my liking."

Cloud pulled out his combined Buster Blade "no thanks needed. Besides I'm going to make sure you don't get to use it."

Yuffie grabbed her shrunken "I'll help you Cloud."

Allister stood with both blades pointing out "do you think saving Sephiroth was the best thing? Do you think letting your girlfriend die was the best thing? Do you think just lying there while your friend Zach was murdered not only once but twice?"

Yuffie ran at him "SHUT UP!"

She attacked with all she got. Rage building because Allister had no right talking about Zach. Nor Aerith. Cloud just stood there not aware that Yuffie could be in trouble.

Cloud looked up "what was I suppose to do? I though I put that behind me… but I guess I was wrong. Did I do the right thing?"

Cloud then closed his eyes and when he opened them he found himself in a field of Nightengales. The flowers of the Promise Land.

"Cloud don't you think it is about time you forgave yourself?" a voice could be heard behind him.

Cloud let out a small smile "how can I? I let you die."

The women walk to him and wrapped her arms around her "I never blamed you not once."

Cloud soaked up the warmth of the hug "thank you Aerith. But I don't think I'm worthy of fighting for the planet. The strength I had is no more."

Aerith dug the side of her face in his back gently "it is still there you just buried it under guilt."

Cloud nodded his head in agreement "and I think I know why… it is because I know that I'm not worthy of the power given to me by the planet."

Another voice was heard this time "the power has always been there. And once your find it Sephiroth, and Squall well find theirs."

Cloud saw the black haired man "Cid named his kids after you two."

Zach grinned "we know."

Aerith release her hug "now you must find Rol. So he can help stop the Chaos from destroying both worlds."

Cloud turned to face Aerith "Rol… I-"

Aerith shook her head no "Cloud, Rol is not dead. Just trapped in the heart."

Cloud didn't understand "in the heart?"

Zach laughed "yeah the heart of the new world. Once you can free yourself from the past the power which the planet gave you well be freed and Rol can find his way back."

Cloud turned once more but when he did Yuffie flew past him! Cloud ran at Allister hoping by helping in this fight well help uncover the power of the Planet!

Yuffie stood up and took off running as well! Allister was amazed at the speed that Cloud had! Cloud did a horizontal slash where as Allister blocked it with both swords! Yuffie then grabbed Clouds shoulder and banged her heels onto Allister's head! He dropped his swords and grabbed his head and looked up there Cloud and Yuffie punched Allister's lights out. Cloud stood there looking at Allister, making sure that he wasn't going to wake up. And as they where about to rest a paw came crashing into the wall with Luz!

But before that Squall was standing there then Orthus two heads went at Squall trying to shred him apart with their teeth! Squall jumped up and brought his Gunblade down on one of the heads! But the blade just bounced off of him!

Sephiroth then tried stabbing the beast with his Masamune Nodachi but just like Squall's attack it too just bounced off! Then Luz endeavor ended the same way! And so did Zell's! Orthus then tried kicking Luz but he just jumped onto the leg and ran to his back!

Orthus was like a giant Pit-bull with a long tail to match! Speaking of which Orthus tail just smacked Zell, sending him flying into the doors of the Chaos where Rave was looking for Chaos! Zell speed cause him to push though thousands of treasures that was left there! Then finally hitting a statue of King Kalmert! The head of it fell landing on his head!

But outside Luz was trying to slash away with his Jitte till he found a weakness but nothing was found! Sephiroth attacked the belly while Squall kept the beast's attention on him!

But Orthus was not stupid he pushed up till he was on his hind legs, there Luz fell off and landed on his back! Then Orthus came back down landing on his belly! There was not time for Sephiroth to move in time so he was smashed under his weight!

When Orthus got up Sephiroth was past out and was about two feet in the mountain! Luz was getting up so he rammed his back paw into Luz which sent him flying into the wall and into the area where the throne once stood! Cloud grabbed Yuffie and got out of the way! Orthus did a three sixty spin slamming his tail into Squall sending him flying! Cloud placed Yuffie down and examined the disaster that Orthus made in his wake!

Cloud put Yuffie down "go help Rave!"

Cloud then ran at Orthus and powered up his sword and then jumped up and then slammed his sword onto the ground! A blue beam shot from the sword and hit Orthus but the attack was sent back!

Cloud jumped out of the way and then looked at Orthus and just right then heard Aerith's voice once more "don't kill!"

Cloud was not sure what she meant but this giant dog was to dangerous to be let loss, _"This dog could be the Chaos that Allister was talking about. If so then how can I beat it."_

Cloud stood up and closed his eyes. He then heard a noise, lup dup… lup dup… there was just one then he heard the same noise coming from his right where Squall was. In front of him he could hear four and then one to the left, that had to be Luz.

As he continued to listen, a white aura filled him he slowly opened his eyes and saw Orthus blood eyes peering at him and growling. Cloud then aimed his sword at the fiend just then a white demonic wing could be seen sprouting from Cloud's right shoulder! He ran at the dog!

Underneath Orthus Sephiroth felt powerful and opened his eyes and covering him was a black angel wing coming from his left shoulder. He still had his sword and trusted upwards at the Orthus!

Squall felt warm as a green aura engulfed him! Cloud stood up and noticed his Gunblade transforming! The blade became a see-through blue and near the hammer two small wings sprout our one white Angel wing and one black demonic wing. With it a new strength and charged at giant monster!

With three strikes coming from all there heroes! Ripping right into Orthus! And on cue an explosion of black, white, and green lights pouring our of Orthus! Just then Allister could be running at the light with Jenova's head! And as he entered the light one final explosion! Which throw Cloud, Sephiroth, and Squall back!

Cloud stood up as he was joined by Rave and Yuffie, who failed and could not find anything which could be the Chaos. Cloud peered into the smoke and saw four figures moving to the opening of the cave. Cloud decided to do the same and with Rave and Yuffie following.

Once there they met up with Squall, Sephiroth, Luz, and Zell.

Squall looked at Cloud "do you think it is over?"

Cloud was still gathering his thoughts "I don't know… No I hope so."

Zell and Rave where in shock because of what was sticking out of Clouds and Sephiroths back! Yuffie then noticed Squalls Gunblade was different as well.

Yuffie smiled "it looks like they never lost the power given to them by the planet."

Zell looked at her "what do you mean?"

Yuffie explained "you see about a few years ago Cloud was granted the power of the planet… which mean the Planet gave him some of its own energy to help Cloud stop Jenova. Sephiroth at the end of the battle joined our side and was also give the same power… but we thought he was dead. And Squall must be channeling the same power from your world."

Rave smiled "so right now we have three supped up fighters on our side?"

Yuffie glanced at them "I guess you could say that."

As soon as Yuffie finished talking they could hear laughing. That voice sounded like Allisters!

"Thank you. You are all fools!" Allister said.

The dust cleared and standing there was Allister, or was it! He had long black hair, two long Masamunes in each hands. And his clothing looked like Sephiroth! In fact he looked exactly like Sephiroth! Except for the fact that his skin was pitch black! And his eyes was yellow, he also had two bird like wings expanding from both shoulders! Allister was no more only Chaotic Allister stood.

Chaotic Allisters voice was deeper and colder "what do you think of my new form? It has a little of my old self with a hint of Jenova cells and lastly the main ingredient, Chaos!"

He started to laugh, which sent chills down every ones spine! He stopped and dashed forward and had his swords ready to strike, he past Squall and Sephiroth, then past Cloud, and past Yuffie and aimed at Zell!

Chaotic Allister drew the first blood, he made the first kill!

Meanwhile, Rol was opening his eyes slowly. He looked up, then around. There where a lot of people there and they where all in a sphere, half green and half blue. He looked around and noticed about two faces from a picture in Tifa's bar. It was Barret and Tifa.

He took in a deep breath and then release. Just then he could see a light, the light bathed him in warmth but not only that something he'd lost was returned to him! His memory, he could see himself helping his father seal away the Chaos. He could see himself holding his dying father. He could also see him help his people, the Cetra, escape. He then realized that he was over a thousand years old! Rol understood now his name was now and forever been Rol Tannis of Norton! The light was now dragging him into up.

"Thank you Cloud. I know you could help me and yourself." Said the New King of the Cetra.

To be continued…

* * *

Rol: i'm here to interview F.T. because he wrote this story. but something happened in the cave with Rinoa. a rock was misplaced and it and it fell on F.T. So if he might be out of it.

F.T.: i want my mommy.

Rol: see. ok F.T. what pushed you to write this story?

F.T.: you have a funny face!

Rol: ok thank you i guess, well read and review! and thank you for reading. and next chapter is the recap and the preview for F.T.'s next story.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Chaotic End

I don't own Final Fantasy, I own this story.

* * *

Cloud and his friends are thrown into his last fight, but this time friends they didn't know they had come to help. Allister summons the Chaos Mountain, and the key which is Rol Tannis of Norton. As they make their way to the mountain the heroes fight some old friends: Seifer Ren, Jenchi, The Bile Brothers and their mother. At the end Cloud and Squall find and unlikely ally in the One Wing Angel, Sephiroth. They are now down to the wire what happens find out in the final chapter of Final Fantasy Fusion!

* * *

Final Fantasy Fusion

Chapter Twelve: Chaotic End

Chaotic spelt the first blood, he made the first kill! Blood dripped down the cold emotionless steel. Chaotic jumped away and landed in the middle of the room!

Yuffie's screams of anguish, and pain could be heard through out the mountain! Zell laid on the floor, frozen! Luz looked on in horror as Squall and Cloud couldn't believe what just happen! And Sephiroth well he keep looking at the ground afraid to look!

Zell finally go up and ran to Rave's side, tears in his eyes "no, not like this! That should have been me!"

Rave smiled as she falls backwards and is caught by Zell and Yuffie, she puts up one hand on his face "we both knew this was coming, and YK needs you more. Yuffie needs you more."

She coughed as Zell realized that Yuffie was the women that Rave and him saw at the end of their last journey. Yuffie was not sure what was going on, but could tell that they knew of her before this mountain appeared and linked their two worlds.

Rave was now breathing harder and faster, the pain getting worse and unbearable. But with all the pain she still kept her smile on.

Zell shook her head "no, what am I suppose to tell Bo and Sky! They well miss you."

Zell who did have tears finally let them out as well as Yuffie! Zell then pasted Rave to Yuffie and took off his jacket and laid it under Rave's head. First it was everyone who vanished, followed by Cid, then Rol was gone, and now Rave. They where losing friends left and right. Allies leaving them and the dreadful thing is that they might never see them again!

Rave then grabbed onto Zells arm and started to take in quicker and shorter breaths till she took in on last one and just like that she was gone. Her eyes where soulless and glazed. Yuffie then ran her hand down Rave's face closing her eyes.

Zell stood up and clenched his fist till blood could be seen leak from them, "you son of a bitch!"

Chaotic just laughed at the pain of his foes "don't be mad, soon you all well be joining her! Besides she shouldn't have been so stupid."

Zell had enough and ran at Chaotic! Zell jumped and tried a bicycle kick but Chaotic just moved to the side and kicked Zell aside!

Cloud, Squall, and Sephiroth surrounded Chaotic! Squall was first and attacked, his new Celestial Gunblade hit Chaotic's single Masamune! Then Sephiroth then attack and just like Squall's attack, it too was held back by Chaotic single blade! Cloud then tried but he was just kicked back! Sephiroth and Squall pressed down harder trying to keep the evil monster swords away from Cloud as he attacked! But they weren't having much luck Chaotic just pushed them away! Chaotic then flew up into the sky and looked down as he tossed his blades near the exit of the cave and the double doors of Chaos! Cloud tried to jump but he couldn't move! In fact all three where not able to move!

Chaotic was now forming black orb like things around him! He then used his arms to motion for the orbs to join in the middle of his hands! Then was they did a giant orb of dark energy in his hands, which where high above his head! Chaotic then tossed the orb down at the three!

But in Clouds world the remaining Turks and Lloyd where getting everyone they could to safety!

Rude looked at Reno "do you think we gave Sephiroth enough time to get up there?"

Reno glanced at his friend "I just hope he went at all."

Lloyd stared at the mountain "he did… it is just-"

Lloyds eyes widen as something bad no terrible was unfolding! The crowds of people where coming but where not walking but running! A black hole appeared and was swallowing everyone that it touches! And that wasn't even the bad news, the hole was growing larger at an alarming rate! And if this kept going no one would be left. Not even the children!

Lloyd looked at Rude and Reno "get something that can fly! And step on it!"

Reno and Rude took off running to find what Lloyd said, "and make sure it is something that can fit more then six people on it!"

The same problem was happing in the other world as well! Xu was trying every so hard to get the garden moving so that dark hole would not make anyone else disappear! The other garden where already fulled of people and were moving to some where high! Cid and Edea where in the Galbadian garden!

Xu was on the radio "where trying headmaster but this machine was badly damage but the malfunction of computer on level two! What do you want from me!"

Cid responded "I don't know just get that Garden moving or we well lose even more people!"

"No presser uh." Said Xu.

After the Chaos sphere was used, Cloud, Squall, and Sephiroth was beaten up. They laid on the floor trying disparately to get off the floor and stopping Chaotic before he does any more damage!

Chaotic landed and laughed "this most be difficult for you all, but look on the bright side at least you won't feel pain like your friend!"

Almost on cue Zell jumped up and rushed at him and from behind grapped him and punched Chaotic in the gut, he then gave a powerful headbutt to him followed by a heel drop! Zell wasn't done there he then preformed a marsh kick he then gave him a dominant uppercut which was followed by with dolphins! Then aimed a fist right at Chaotic and came down, dull red energy formed around his fist and he made contact! Which sent Chaotic flying Zell then ran past him and punched the back of Chaotic's head sending him flying! Zell jumped up and grabbed his head and tossed him to the ground! Chaotic stood up out of the hole he made as Zell fist came down and pounded on Chaotic's head! Zell then did a back flip and kicked Chaotic in the chin, Zell finished up by jumping up and gathered energy in his palms and then once he had enough threw it at the monster which is Chaotic!

The energy attached itself to Chaotic and stayed there till Zell landed and then it exploded!

Zell was proud and said with each breath "that was for Rave!"

Zell the colpased because that took almost every inch of energy he had. But if that didn't kill him at least weakened him enough for Squall and the others to do it.

"Good job Zell. You had me, but I'm just to powerful now for you to beat me." Said a voice in the dirt that was falling to the ground slowly.

Zell shook his head in a disappointment way "no, not even a scratch."

Chaotic walked over to Zell and picked him up by the rim of his shirt "since you tried so hard why don't you tell me how you want me to kill you."

A giant glowing star hit Chaotic in the ribs forcing him to drop Zell! But Yuffie wasn't done yet! She then slams her glowing weapon on the ground making a small earthquake underneath him! Then Yuffie color turns a bright red, and as fast as a flash runs back and forth slicing Chaotic ten times! She wasn't done yet, she lights a bomb and toss it at him. Which he caught, then it explodes on him! Yuffie jumps into the air lunch's fifteen small shuriken at him! Finally she comes down with her giant glowing Shuriken, while holding the Shuriken released a beam which send Chaotic flying into the doors of the chaos!

She then closed her eyes told herself "calm thoughts, tranquil waves."

And tosses her Shuriken up into the air as it heals Cloud and the others. Cloud stood up and smiled, Chaotic must be hurting after that beating and thanks to Yuffie the three most powerful fighter where back in the game! Sephiroth was up first! He runs at him and as Chaotic calls for his blades, he jumps into the air and stabs the earth! Sending four lighting bolt through the ground and hitting Chaotic! Squalls runs at his foe and kicks off of him and does about two spins and a circular wave followed then on the third one the waves rushes and pounds on Chaotic! It was Clouds turn, Cloud spins his blade around and then jumps up into the air and creating meteors with his blade which sent Chaotic flying into the treasure room.

Chaotic comes out, his hair a mess and his fathers in a bunch (literally!)

Chaotic looked as if he was ready to bust a blood vessel "I am now a god! Something that you mortals could never understand! And you dear touch me!"

Squall smirked "well we never touched you. Our blades did."

Chaotic had enough! He was going to finish this in one final blow! He brought his blade up and merged them into one giant glowing sword which tore into the top of the mountain! He then brought his sword down destroying the summit of the mountain! All three rooms and the items in them where gone, obliterated in the blast! The only things that survived was Cloud and his friends, and Rave's body. Chaotic looked around and counted to motionless objects, which where Squall and the others.

Chaotic looked and realized something "someone is missing!"

"Right here ugly!" yelled Luz as he smacks Chaotic in the face with his Jitte!

He then looked at the others he used is special technique known as copy! He copied Yuffie's Clear Tranquil technique! Luz saw all six of them standing and joined him.

Chaotic stood up and looked at the looked at the six remaining heroes, "you are all pest! I get rid of one then another pops up! Why can't I get rid of you!"

Luz answered "I don't know… maybe it is because your sloppy."

Chaotic took it into consideration "your right I need to wipe everyone out in one blow. Both world at one time!"

Chaotic flew up into the sky as a bubble formed around him. Then area where Cloud and his friend grew dark and a Coliseum like ruins formed! They looked down and there was nothing! They where standing on nothing! The bubble finally shattered.

A giant blue character stood before them "You can call me Necron"

Necron had a serpents body with two giant rings flouting around him! His face was mask like with a single tear carved in under his right eye! His hands had only three long fingers! And he was muscular! He pointed a finger at Luz which shot a blue lighting bolt at him! Necron then laughed at Luz hit the ground with a third degree burn on his chest!

Necron the asked "how did you like my Blue Shockwave! And if you like that you'll love this Yuffie and Zell! I call it my Neutron Rings!"

The two rings started to spin faster and faster till you could barely see him! Then the rings took off and hit Yuffie and Zell! Then the ring landed with both of them in one petrified!

Necron wasn't done "now for the last three! Try my grand cross!"

The entire area went from a coliseum to a space background, then Necron shot out of his fingers strings which tied themselves around a plant and the sun. Necron then pulled on them and throw it at the last three heroes!

After the attacks hit there was an explosion, which left all three on the ground! They then appeared back in the Coliseum.

Necron started to gloat "this is the place I want to bring all! I never cared about making new life only Camella did and looked what happened to her! She was killed! But here in the Zero World, nothingness! Perfect nothingness!"

"Your as made as your are ugly!" Yelled a mans voice.

Necron knew that voice and couldn't believe it, "No your suppose to be dead! I saw you die!"

Rol stood there in a new black outfit which was the only difference. He had the towel back but this time showing his family crest! He had his swords out and ready to go!

Rol then said "I think it is about we finished this!"

Necron knew that only a Norton knows how to beat the Chaos, but maybe since the Chaos was inside him it didn't make a difference!

Rol ran at him but Necron flouted up! Rol then tossed up his recombined swords and once it caught up with Necron, he took aimed and used his Elemental Shot! Rol small sword broke away from the big one and landed in Rol's hand. He dug his sword in the ground and used it to jumped into the sky and grabbed his big sword and slashed once and then landed on the ground and picked up the small sword and as Necron came down Rol slashed at him once again sending him flying into the air! Rol the repeated the process about ten times!

Rol let Necron hit the ground and walked over to Cloud, Squall, and Sephiroth and healed them.

Cloud looked at the person who'd saved them "Rol… how can this be?"

Rol smiled "I'll explain later let finish this."

Sephiroth grabbed his sword and took off running "gladly!"

He used his sin slash, he slashed to the left, to the right, up, down, and diagonal up, and diagonal down! as fast as he could. But Sephiroth wasn't done yet, he then held the blade up and till the sword separated the right side to the left side. He then closed his eyes and pictured the same space that Necron took them. He then reopened his eyes and tossed his sword into the sun! the planets started to spin around bumping Necron! Then the sun pulled them the planets and Necron and exploded!

Necron landed and Squall ran at him dragging his Gunblade! Then using the sword thrusting him up into the air! Squall followed and started swing his blade widely! Then at the end he pulled the trigger and shot Necron!

After Squall was done with his Loinheart attack Rol turned to Cloud, "make him suffer."

Cloud smiled "don't worry my Hero Omnislash well finish this!"

Four copies of Cloud could be seen each holding a sword, and once Necron landed they took off running! Each one of them performing a Omnislash!

It looked like they did it, Necron looked as if he was having a stroke! Then light started bursting out of him, first one then two, then three!

Necron knew he was defeated "I can't die as long as the Chaos is apart of me! I well return and when I do!"

Was all he was able to finish when he was sucked into a wormhole that appeared in him, and he took the whole Zero World with him! At the end a bright light blinded them all! And when Cloud removed him hand Cloud saw that he was standing on a ledge on a hill. And from that hill he could see Cosmo Canyon. He then turned around and noticed Midgar!

"CLOUD!" he turned and saw Yuffie and Tifa running to him and when the reached him gave him a huge hug!

Squall, Zell, Luz, and Rol along with every one that had vanished had returned.

Rol walked up to them "sorry it took me so long to get there and help but well I had a hard time combining Wutai, Midgar's, and Cosmo Canyon's land masses together so I could bring Squall's world here."

"So why didn't ya just pull them apart?" asked a deep voice.

Yuffie looked and got excited "CID!"

Rol them smiled "yeah he was there too. With the other of both worlds."

Squall then asked "and where was that?"

Rol tried to find a way to answer him "the heart."

Cloud nodded his head "the heart of the world."

Rol agreed with Cloud "yeah that was it. And to answer your question for some reason the Planets wouldn't let me."

Zell looked around and saw Bo and Sky with their other friends "Squall look! Our buddies are back!"

Zell took off running and meet up with them, but once there Bo asked "hey Zell where is Rave?"

Zell stopped in his tracks, and looked down "sorry Bo."

Sky fell on her ass "no she didn't make it back with us!"

Squall took over "she gave her life and saved me and Zell, but not only us but are new friends. Cloud and his family."

Rinoa smiled and hugged him "your such a softy."

Rol looked up and smiled "a new world with familiar places and a family grows even bigger. Once enemies are now brothers and sisters."

Cloud smirked "yup."

Yuffie and Zell got married and lived forty good years, till Zell Alzheimer got to him. But there legacy lives on in their daughter Raven, named after Rave how by saving Zell saved this new young world. Cloud and Sephiroth helped Quistis Trepe in her Galbadia Garden.

Rinoa quit her job and lived with her husband Squall at the Balamb Garden. There they take care of a beautiful baby girl, named Roxanna

Layra took over Gordo's job as the leader of Wutai. Vincent is now living Esthar as the head of public security. The Turks where back and under Vincent's law. Ian, Lloyd, and Vilene joined Reno, Rude, Elena, and Tsung in the Turks.

Luz went back to helping Tifa and Berrat running the 7th Heaven bar. Marlene joined me and my sister Aerith in our training in Trabia Garden.

Bo and Sky started up the new Esthar Ambassador hall in Midgar.

Nanaki and his kids are still the guardians of Cosmo Canyon but they like to stay in fit so they would run across the plains and looked at Midgar. But after four hundred years they people left that city and lived in new and better cities all over the world. Kiros and Ward are now president of Esthar and over the world. Laguna Lorie is now living peacefully in the resort known as Costa del Sol.

Then there is Rol, well I guess you can say that his race of Cetra well never die out. Rol and Sky Dincht got married and had two kids, Jesse and Gus.

Now for my family. My mother is still working on my fathers dreams. You see my mother is building a rocket to send my dads ashes into space. I hate to say it but my dad died at the age of seventy five of cancer.

You might be thinking wow they are separated. And you couldn't be any more wrong. You see me all meet up twice a year at Tifa's to see what everyone is up to.

There is still one more thing your probably worried about "what if new threats come along" right? Well don't worry me and the children of the other heroes that saved our planet, so many times, have picked up the sword and well put our lives on the line just like Aerith, Zach, and Rave.

And I do have a little confusion I never hated my father… I was jealous of him. He had a live full of adventure, and I thought I might not have one of my own. And then I learned a lesson from him "life is its own adventure don't let it pass you up or you'll regret it. Live life as if it is your last day."

And you know what it is!

The End

* * *

Evan smiled "I'll go First and I'll summon my Pitch-Dark Dragon in defense and end my turn with two face down." (Evan's LP: 4000 - Zane's: 4000)Evan's Hand: 3 - Zane's Hand: 5

Up in the stands Syrus asked "why did he summon that weak monster?"

Jaden looked at him "I don't know, he didn't play that card in my duel with him."

Find out what happens next time on Yu-Gi-Oh- GX: The Guardians of Atlantis!

* * *

Read and Review thanks! 


	13. To my readers

This Story is getting a facelift so please be patient with me while I try and do this with you favorite story!

Thanks!


End file.
